Classified Files: Rogue Tvarkov
by RedlineRogue
Summary: She believes she someone she's not, but doesn't know that she's a member of one of the most powerful families in all of Russia. She hardened thanks to the cruelty of Mother Russia's cold, and was experimented on harshly. She's cold, she's prepared, and she's lethal. Though, she's only just a girl... Rated T just in case...
1. Prologue: A Boat to Club Penguin Island

**So we meet again! Ahahah, this is going to be great! This is the story of Rogue Tvarkov's history a-**

**I'm getting ahead of myself. Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: A Boat to Club Penguin Island**

A little girl with short, red hair and green eyes was looking through the crowd in the busy night. The air smelled of saltwater, sweat, and more importantly, excite.

"All aboard to Club Penguin Island!" a man in Russian said, then in English.

The girl's ears perked up in attention. This was the boat she needed to get into. It was her final day in Mother Russia, and she had to leave quick. People were after her for a long, long time.

"Bye-bye Mother Russia." she sighed.

"Final call for boat to Club Penguin Island!" the man said again.

She turned and began to walk when she felt someone grip her right wrist. She grew pale in an instant, the familiar cold seeping into her skin.

"_Dorogaya, _you really think you can escape me?" the man purred into her ear.

She turned quickly. It was a man with blonde hair, wearing a suit, and looked like ready to kill.

"Zon't you dare stop me, mister." she growled, yanking her wrist from his hand.

"Oh really? How can you say that?" he asked as he grabbed her again and began pulling her away from the docks and to the alley where the car awaits.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, yanking hard and screaming. She saw more men in suits.

"Oh really now? I can't, sweetheart. The government needs your services." he said.

"Zou really think I can't zense a lie?" she scoffed, "Zou're a terrorist!"

"Real funny, _lyubov moya._" he chuckled.

She tried hard to move but it was no use. She heard the familiar horn of the boat, and her eyes widened.

"Isn't that your boat?" he asked sweetly, and to her, mockingly, "Seems that there's no use to go to that island. Now you come with me."

She screamed and her eyes grew red. She immediately freed herself of her coat and took off running to the boat. She was more than determined to get to the island.

"Get her!" the man yelled. She heard fast footsteps catching up on her. She heaved and ran faster, hair flying behind her.

"Get out of 'ere... get out of 'ere..." she mumbled to her as she jumped over some luggage. She tumbled under a plank that was being carried by some men and continued running full sprint to the edge of the dock.

"Faster!" someone yelled behind her. She didn't dare to look behind her, knowing that they were at full pursuit.

She jumped on a crate and used someone's shoulder for elevation as she grabbed a nearby rope which hanged onto a nearby boat. Using all her strength, she heaved herself forward, and towards the direction of the boat. Some people gasped at the sight, and even pointed. She used momentum as she propelled closer and closer to the back of the ship...

**BANG! **She landed on the ship, though not so smoothly. She tumbled on the wooden floors, and smacked into a wall. She groaned and rolled over, staring at the stars and the moon.

"_Spasibo, gospodin_. You saved me yet again." she sighed.

Her eyes were slowly returning to its original green color. She sighed and slowly felt the effects of her running. She heaved another sigh and closed her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She opened an eye while raising an eyebrow. In front of her was a brunette girl with long, curly hair.

"Leave me alone." she said ruffly.

"That's not a nice way of greeting a friend." the girl sighed, Indian sitting beside her.

"Oh yeah? Who says you are one?" she growled a bit.

"Sorry! I didn't know you wanted to be alone!" the girl protested, standing up, "I just thought that you were well... freezing. I mean it's cold, and you aren't wearing a coat."

"I'm Russian." she said, "I'm used to it."

"Yeah..." she said and stopped, "My name is Piri. You are?"

She looked at the girl and smirked, "Natalia. Natalia Helada."

* * *

The girls decided to share a room, since Natalia had none.

"So, Natalia." Piri said, sifting through her stuff, "First, can I call you Nat?"

"Whatever." Natalia grunted.

"Second, where is your luggage?" she asked.

"I don't have any." she sighed.

"Third, can you tell me anything about yourself?" she asked.

"I think that'll be hard." Natalia sighed, sitting down on one of the other beds.

"Can you at least try?" Piri asked.

Natalia paused, racking her brain for an answer.

"I guess so." she said.

"I was born in Moscow, Russia, I guess. I lived a lot in the forests. I survived on my own, and it was a bit hard at first. I can't remember who I am. I only remember waking up under a tree. My head hurts, and I can't seem to remember anything. I must've smacked into the tree. Or maybe tripped. I mean, my ankle killed me every step I took. I finally walked to a clearing. It seemed that a camp used to be there, since food and some firewood was there. When I camped there for a few nights, I kept on having weird dreams. Something about a fire, a family, and a man screaming at a person named Rogue.

"Then there were people after me. I don't know why, but they also called me Rogue. They were telling me to come with them. I thought that they knew where my parents wore, and went with them. I was experimented on. I swear, it was painful. Something must've snapped in me, because the next thing you know I'm attacking men and breaking metal. That was surprising, really. I escaped back to the forest. I was still mad, and I was looking at the water. That's when I saw it: my eyes were red. Not the crying red. I mean red. Like your irises are red. Dark red. Almost as dark as my hair.

"It was scary, so I kept myself in that place. I made traps everywhere. It was their fault that I'm like this, and I needed to leave. So I ran around Russia for years, trying to find a good place to run away to. I found out about Club Penguin, and that's why I'm here. Um... please don't hate me and kick me out."

Piri became quiet, trying to analyze what she just said. She smiled, and tossed a black tank top and black sweatpants at Natalia, who caught it with one hand.

"Get some rest. You need it." Piri said.

* * *

It was Day 2 on the ship, and breakfast was being served. Piri and Natalia sat across each other. Piri ate rice with mangoes while Natalia just ate bread and butter.

"Do you know where we are?" Piri asked quietly.

"We're in the mess hall." Natalia deadpanned.

"No, silly! I mean which waters! I mean, we are moving, right?" Piri asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, there aren't much icebergs since last night." Natalia said, observing the window far away.

"How did you see that window?" Piri asked in surprise, turning behind her to look at the window.

"Remember, experimentation?" Natalia asked.

"Ah." Piri said, relaxing a bit and continued eating.

Silence ensued. Piri began eating one of her mangoes. Natalia continued looking out the window.

"I think we're gonna be in America in 2 days." Natalia said finally before standing up and walking out of the mess hall.

"What? How can you tell? Natalia wait!" Piri said and caught up with her.

* * *

She found Natalia outside, staring at the ongoing miles of blue water.

"What're you looking at?" Piri asked.

"I'm looking at that woman caressing her baby while walking along the beach." Natalia said calmly, smiling.

Piri looked on, "I can't see her."

"Of course you can't." Natalia said.

Piri looked at Natalia, as if she gone insane.

"I am not insane, idiot. Remember, experimented on?" Natalia said.

Piri raised her eyebrows before staring at the sea as well.

"Do you sometimes grow jealous?" Piri asked.

"Jea... lous?" Natalia said, confused.

"Yeah. Don't you know that word?" Piri asked.

"They altered my mind. I basically have a mental age of 15." Natalia sighed.

"How old _are_ you?" Piri said.

"Uh... I guess 10? I mean, I checked my file before escaping." Natalia said.

"Then you should've known your real name." Piri said.

"Real... name?" Natalia said.

"Didn't you check your file for your name?" Piri asked.

Natalia paused, racking her brain for an answer.

"Uh... I think it was Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov...?" Natalia said.

"Then why not use that name?" Piri asked.

"I get a headache whenever I..." Natalia fainted and Piri caught her.

"Hey! Natalia, wake up!"

"Wake up!"

* * *

Natalia walked around, surrounded by the cold. The air came out of her lips in short puffs of air. She only looked around, surveying the ground around her.

"Rogue!" a male voice said.

"Rogue? Who is Rogue?" Natalia said, looking around.

"Rogue!" a male voice continued screaming.

"Who are you!" Natalia said.

"I am Leni, Rogue. You are my sister, the one sister I love and care for."

She stared right at a boy in front of her. He looked like he was as old as her. He was wearing a dark brown coat, red mittens, and... winter boots? He caressed her cheeks, warmth seeping from his gloves.

"Hm... I missed you." Leni said, nudging his nose with hers.

"Do I know you?" Natalia asked slowly.

"You forget." he said, his face falling, "You are Rogue Tvarkov. You are a member of a powerful family in Mother Russia. We were separated by a fire. I want to see you again, Rogue. I wish to."

"So... I _am_ Rogue Tvarkov?" Natalia asked.

"The one and only." he said.

"When can we see each other?" she asked.

"I think soon, Rogue." he said, "Time is running out for us, Rogue. I will tell you one thing."

He pressed her cheeks and whispered, "I love you, we'll meet again. I'll see you soon."

Everything went black, but she swore that the last thing she felt was someone's lips on hers.

* * *

She gasped, and woke up immediately. She surveyed where she was, and suddenly realized the past events. She looked to to her right, and saw Piri already sitting up.

"Ah, Natalia. Finally, you're awake." she said.

"Why? How long was I out for?" Natalia asked.

"Believe it or not, you've been out for two days." she said.

She looked around the dark room, "What time is it?"

"Uh..." Piri looked at her clock, "5:45 am."

"I think we'll be docking soon, then..." Natalia said.

"Let's get up." she said and sat up.

"I'll start to clean the clothes I borrowed from you." Natalia said.

"No no, keep them. I have tons." Piri said.

"Gee uh... thanks... I hope we meet again." Natalia said.

"Of course we will. Based on what I have read, Club Penguin is a small island."

* * *

**Ha! So here is the first chapter of Classified Files: Rogue Tvarkov. Yes, this will be a series. Well, a series about the 15 Generals, that is. Welp, this is it!**

**The EPF will be seeing her soon, maybe too soon.**

**Here are Russian translations:**

**Dorogaya - Sweetheart**

**Lyubov moya - My love**

**Spasibo - Thank you, formal and informal**

**Gospodin - Lord**

**In this story, Rogue doesn't know who she really is. She thinks she's Natalia Alianova Helada. Helada means Frost, which was related to the fact that she lived in the snowy parts of Russia...**

**Anyways! Read, review, love you guys! **


	2. Chapter 1: Under the PSA's Radar

**Ha! Back! So this is Chapter 1, and as I said in the past, they discover her... a bit too soon, though. Ah well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Under the PSA's Radar**

**The Docks, Club Penguin Island. 0700**

As new immigrants were rushing into Club Penguin, no one noticed the men in suits walking around and checking the people for their papers. No one noticed either men in suits in the Lighthouse, one of them holding what suspiciously looks like a rifle.

"Agent. Please report." a voice said in her earpiece.

"With pleasure, Chief." one of them grunted. He had dark brown hair which some white strands. He was in a suit like all the other men, but was in the Lighthouse, "We have immigrants coming in at full stream. There are European, Asian, and... wait hold on now..."

He got his binoculars and zoomed on a girl with red hair and distinctly dark green eyes.

"Hey Chief," he said into his earpiece, "I believe we found the Russian girl."

There was radio silence at first, until someone came in.

"W-What kind of girl?" the voice was British, with a slight hint of Scottish.

"Based on the files we hacked from the Russians?" the agent asked, "A Red Room agent."

There was a pause, until the same voice said.

"We have a Code Red, agents. Secure the girl. This instant!" the man barked.

* * *

As Natalia and Piri looked around their new surroundings, they noticed the suspicious looking men in black suits approach them.

"Um... Ms, we need you to come with us." one of them said.

Natalia looked at that agent, piercing green eyes slowly igniting. The agent stepped back a bit, a bit nervous.

"Vhat for?" she asked in her deep Russian accent.

"We need to take you in for questioning." he said.

She stared at him, eyes slowly growing red. She turned to Piri, who shrugged.

"We'll meet again." she said before taking off in a full sprint.

"She's getting away!" the agent yelled, "Get her! Get her!"

She kept on running, assuming that they were the Russian government running after her. She felt someone grip her wrist, and she tried hard to free herself. It was as if he had a death grip on her, and her arm was going numb.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she cried, trying to yank her wrist from the scientist's death grip.

"Wow... I can't believe it actually worked." he said.

"What...?" she looked at what he was holding, and realized that it was a needle. She suddenly felt woozy, and wanted to lay down. He released her wrist and she collapsed on him.

"There there... you're alright... you're alright... just relax..." he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Her eyesight became blurry, but she swore she saw the same agent with brown spiky hair and dark sunglasses.

* * *

She woke up on a medical table. The first thing she felt was the head splitting headache.

"Oh, you're awake." a voice said behind her.

She turned around and winced at her head. The gaze of the man softened.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"It's just a drug. It won't affect you that bad, I promise." he said and gave her a pill, "Advil?"

"_Nyet_, I'm good." she said, sitting up and swinging her legs off the medical table.

"You can't go just yet!" he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We need to clear you. I mean, we need to ask you questions." he said.

"And how sure are you that I'm not going to get experimented on?" she asked.

"You remind me of Chris... he has trust issues..." Gary mumbled.

"Sorry, what?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing." he said.

She raised an eyebrow before he began questioning her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Natalia. Natalia Alianova Helada." she said.

"Why are you here in Club Penguin Island?" he asked.

"I'm here to migrate." she said.

"... Are you a Red Room agent?" he asked.

"Great, way to drop the question, Gary!" someone exclaimed.

Both looked at the door to see the agent with brown spiky hair and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Chris, not now." Gary said.

"Not now? How can I not interfere when you're questioning the enemy as if this is a freaking talk show?!" he asked.

"This is Chris. He has trust issues." Gary said to Natalia.

"Hey!" Chris protested.

"Well I'm right!" he said before turning back to Rogue, "So, are you a Red Room agent?"

She became quiet, trying to analyze.

"I was experimented on back in Russia. I escaped this facility. The walls, ceilings, floors, uniforms, and stuff were red. I think that's what you mean?" she asked.

"I... I... I..." Gary became speechless. Never has the agency got a (slightly) detailed description on the Red Room.

"What the..." Chris said in the background.

"Did I say something incorrect?" she asked.

"No... you got it right." Chris said. He got a chair and sat on it.

"Do you have a family?" Gary asked.

She taught of her dream, and got a headache and winced.

"See? Get this kid some Advil, or Morphine, or I don't know!" Chris said, "Maybe her head is messing her answers up. Maybe she's telling us a lie."

"Chris Wilson-" Gary sighed and turned to Natalia, "See? Trust issues."

"I understand." she said and nodded.

"You want, we can go through the questions again." he said.

She nodded and drank the pill she was given while Chris placed a cuff on her wrist. It was connected to a lie detector.

"What's your name?" Gary asked.

"A boy called me a different name in a dream." she said, "I'm unsure which name to give you."

"Both, then." Chris grunted.

"Natalia Alianova Helada. The name the boy gave me was Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov." she said.

Both agents looked at her with surprise.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No... no you were right..." Chris said, looking at the monitor, then muttering, "Unless you're beating the lie detector."

"How old are you?" Gary asked next.

"Mentally or physically?" she asked in return, cocking her head to the side.

"Both." Chris said when he noticed Gary not answering.

"I'm mentally... 15?" she said, "And I'm physically 10."

"I'll have to take tests." Gary mumbled as he looked at the machine.

"I agree." Chris replied to him.

"Where are you from?" Gary asked.

"Moscow, Russia." she deadpanned.

"How sure are you?" Chris asked suddenly.

Gary quickly noted that her heartbeat escalated, "Chris! Don't pressure her!"

"Well this is an interrogation, isn't it?" Chris snapped.

"I-Interrogation?" she asked wide-eyed.

Both of them stared at each other. Gary glared at Chris with a "now-look-what-you-did" look, and Chris gave Gary a "oh-now-we-did-it" look.

"Calm down, kiddo..." Chris said while he secretly pressed the red button on his spy phone.

"What was that?" she asked hastily.

"Easy, Rogue." Gary said as he stood up, disregarding the clipboard of questions.

"Please don't call me that." she winced, feeling a sharp but quick pain in her head. It will escalate slowly if she kept on thinking about it, so she decided to shut it down.

"Is something wrong?" a woman with brown hair said, walking in.

"Catherine, so nice to see you." Chris said.

"Mrs. Tvariench, shouldn't you be on your honeymoon with..." Gary paused to remember a name, "Victor?"

"Yeah, I know." she sighed, "He understands that I had to go down here when my phone beeped."

Natalia glared at her. She wore an olive green suit and brown high heels.

"Great." Chris said, "Now, we need you to help us with her."

Her eyes met Natalia's. Catherine smiled while she frowned a bit in confusion.

"Why hello, sweetie." Catherine said, smiling and crossing the room.

"H-Hi?" Natalia greeted, well, more like asked quizzically.

"What's your name?" Catherine asked, before noticing the clipboard. She skimmed to the questions before throwing it to the nearby trash bin, much to the protest of the men in the room. "Nevermind."

"W-Who are you?" Natalia stuttered.

"My name is Catherine." she said, "Are you hungry? You look starving."

Perfect timing, since all of a sudden her stomach growled in agreement.

"I guess so." Natalia said.

"Come. Let's get you something to eat. I know someone who makes good grub." she said and got her hand. At first she flinched, before registering in her mind that Catherine was safe.

As the two walked off, the two shook their heads.

"Women..." Chris sighed.

"I swear, I am not going to get married..." Gary sighed.

* * *

As they approached the cozy looking brown house, it began to snow.

"Come, let's hurry. If I heard the weatherman right, it's going to be a snowy night." she said.

As they ended up in the front door, Catherine knocked hard three times. The door opened, welcoming a man who looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. His tie was around his neck, not yet knotted. Maybe it was knotted, considering the telltale crease folds on his tie. He looked particularly happy, and at the same time confused as to why Catherine was here. It was only until his eyes noticed the ginger girl.

"Hello Catherine." he said, "Wait... aren't you the targ- I mean, the girl?"

"I guess so." Natalia said as she glanced at them a bit.

Catherine had a "what-the-hell-man" look while he had an apologetic look.

"I'm Agent Mike Prisma." he said, "It must be pretty cold outside. Come in."

As they walked in, Natalia noticed the pistol and badge on a table. She swallowed the growing lump on her throat, and proceeded in. The room was warm, and smelled like hot chocolate.

"Take a seat." he said as they approached the island in the kitchen. Catherine slipped into a seat while Natalia had to heave herself into one, being short. She lost some of her balance since the seat was a bit slippery, and Catherine gripped on her sleeve to help balance.

"You okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yes ma'am." she said.

"This is a casual dinner, Natalia." Catherine said, "So no formalities."

"Sorry... it's just that..." Natalia shivered at the memory.

"You were a Red Room student, right?" Catherine asked.

Natalia looked down in her hands and nodded.

"Do you have any information that can be deemed important?" she asked.

When Natalia looked at her, her eyes looked a bit red.

"Why do you need to know?" she growled, "I thought this was a casual dinner!"

Catherine flinched a bit. Her eyes had a hint of fear, and Natalia must've noticed that because her eyes returned to its normal, green color.

"I'm sorry." she sighed, "It's MPD. I think. I paid little to no attention to my medical file."

"No, I should be sorry." Catherine sighed, "I shouldn't have pressured you like that."

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon in Moscow, Catherine?" Mike asked as he placed two mugs of coffee before the two women.

"Moscow?" Natalia's ears perked up.

"My flight will leave in a few more hours." Catherine deadpanned.

"So, what's her name?" Mike asked, glancing at Natalia.

"Natalia." both said at the same time.

"Well, perfect timing. I have cousins coming in to spend the Christmas here." Mike said.

"Do you want to stay here for the night, Natalia?" Catherine asked.

Natalia became quiet for a while, pondering at the thought. Then, she nodded slowly.

"You don't mind, do you Mike?" Catherine asked.

"No, no I don't really." he said.

"Okay. Natalia, can I leave you here? I need to leave now, and I promise to send you anything you need. Mike here is a good man, and he'll take care of you." Catherine said.

"Yes. Thank you." Natalia said.

As Catherine left with her goodbyes, she looked at Mike. Her hot chocolate was already cold now, as she already absorbed the heat. Mike's eyes suddenly widened, remembering something.

"Oh! You must be cold. Here, I think I have some clothes that'll fit." he said.

* * *

She adjusted the bottom of her sweater. It was a bit itchy, since it is made of wool. It was a red sweater. She wore it above a green dress, a green and red scarf, white knee-high socks, and black shoes. Her red hair, which was dripping a bit with water, was curlier than ever. Mike placed his hands on her shoulders as she stared at the full-length mirror.

"You look pretty. Very... Christmas-y." he said.

"Thank you, sir." she said.

"Call me Uncle Mike." he said.

"Why do you have these clothes?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Well, I used to have a child. I kinda... divorced with my wife. I have no custody over our daughter." he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." she said.

"Oh no, it's fine." he said, "It was a long time ago, you see."

"Alright..." she said, half-sighing.

As another knock echoed throughout the house, both turned to the supposed direction of the sound.

"Here they are now." he said, "Follow me."

"What's my cover?" she asked while walking down the stairs.

He glared at her, surprised with her question.

"You really were trained by the Red Room..." he mumbled before saying, "You're my protege."

"Alright." she said and smiled.

* * *

**Rogue basically ties the Club Penguin universe with the Marvel universe... two of my favorite universes... huh. She's been with the Red Room for roughly 5 months, but they taught her quick. **


	3. Chapter 2: A Rather Unique Christmas

**Hi! Rogue here, I am in a good mood. Haha, it's June and I'm writing about December... how funny is that? Anyways, read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A... Rather Unique Christmas**

"Jason, Ria, and Tina. Meet my protege, Natalia."

The three children stared at the young red head who was behind Mike. Jason had spiky, brown hair and wore a brown coat with a red scarf. Ria had long, blonde hair and wore a cream coat with a green scarf. Finally, Tina had dark brown hair that went down her back. She wore a dark green coat and a yellow scarf.

"Hello." Jason greeted.

"Hi there! Merry Christmas!" Ria and Tina said at the same time.

Natalia smiled a bit.

"Come in, I have hot chocolate." Mike said to the kids, who excitedly ran in. Natalia was about to speak to Mike when she felt someone tug her sleeve. She turned to look at Ria.

"Hey Nat." she said, "Wait, can I call you that?"

Natalia nodded quietly.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Ria asked.

Again, Natalia nodded.

"Come, let's go eat some of Uncle Mike's cookies. They're delicious, I promise!" she said.

Natalia smiled, and followed Ria to the kitchen. Once the two disappeared, a phone call came to Mike. He dug out a blue phone.

"Hello? ... Alright. Yes sir. I'll send them to the Island after the Winter Break." he said before putting the phone down.

* * *

"Do you like dolls?" Tina asked.

"I never had one..." Natalia said quietly.

"Do you like sports?" Jason asked, bored. He never liked girly conversations.

"Of course!" Natalia's face lit up a bit, "I play volleyball, soccer, karate, track and field... the likes!"

Ria and Tina looked at each other, a smile lighting up their features.

"Do you dance ballet?" they asked.

"Uh... yeah." Natalia said, voice decreasing in volume a bit.

"Show us! Show us!" Ria and Tina said at the same time.

She sighed a bit before performing a routine she learned with the Red Room.

"Where did you learn that?" Tina asked.

"Well uh... back at home." Natalia said slowly.

"Where _do_ you live?" Jason asked randomly.

"Jason!" Mike said, looking up from his file.

"Sorry, I kinda like asking." Jason said apologetically.

Natalia raised a skeptical eyebrow before shrugging, "Mother Russia."

"Commie..." Jason mumbled.

"JASON ANTONIO LAURENSON." Mike raised his voice.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Now... presents?" Mike asked.

"Yay! Presents!" the three sibling cried and dashed out and to another room.

"... Presents?" Natalia asked, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What, does that mean something else in the Red Room?" Mike asked.

"If we are good at training, we get either good food or good weapons. Do terribly and..." she shuddered at the thought.

"Should I pressure?" he asked.

"No, I'll just say." she said and inhaled through her mouth, "Depending on how terribly you've done, you get punished."

"The worst...?" he asked.

"... Death..." she murmured.

"What's the worst one you got?" he asked.

"Stripped of my clothes, beaten with a belt, then was submerged into a pool of ice cubes. If I dare to scream, I am slapped and dunked with cold water." she chuckled faintly, "I nearly got hypothermia."

"That's awful." he said.

"Yeah, they hurt still." she said.

"What does?" he asked.

"The scars." she said.

"When did this happen, again?" he asked.

She became quiet, "Two weeks ago."

"I thought you..."

"Escaped? Yeah, I was captured several times. Brainwashed to do their bidding, and was tortured if I didn't do it right. I managed to snap out of it, and escape to here." she said.

"I think Human Resources should check on you..." he said.

"But why?" she asked quizzically.

"You can get trauma, I swear." he said.

"Fine." she sighed.

"Go to the study. It's upstairs, and just follow the sound of squealing children." he said.

"Got'cha, boss."

"It's Uncle Mike."

"Sorry."

* * *

As they walked in, she noticed the walls were covered mostly with bookshelves that were filled with books. The fireplace was lit, giving the dark room a warm aura. There was a Christmas tree beside the fireplace, and the three were searching for their presents.

"You hid it!" Tina accused, pointing a finger at Mike.

"Yes I did, now all you have to do is find it. It is within this room, so you should just stay here." he said.

The three smiled and ran around, looking for their presents.

"I apologize for not getting you a present, Natalia." he said.

"Oh, it's alright." she said, "I'll settle with a book."

She walked to a bookshelf and reached for the fairytales book she had her eyes on. She stood on her tippy-toes, trying to reach for the book. She then jumped, dragging with her the book while at it. She stumbled and fell, the book knocking the wind out of her as it settled on her chest. She squeaked, and Mike helped her up.

"You could've asked me for help." he said.

"I'm not fond of asking for it." she confessed.

"Alright." he said while she walked to a large chair that was in front of the fireplace. She propped the book on her lap and lifted it with slight ease. She turned the pages, and fell upon a rather interesting story.

"This story... about Fa Mulan?" she asked, "I heard the other girls in the Red Room talking about it. I never got to actually read it. I think I'll read it now."

As she began to read, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to read.

"Natalia..." he began, noticing the reason, "The book's upside-down."

She looked at it, "I knew that."

She then fixed the book to a much more better position and began to read the story. He tried to stifle laughter at the thought that she was supposed to be mentally 15 or older years old, but couldn't tell whether the book was upside-down or not.

"Found it!" Tina said as she ran to the fireplace, holding a box covered in yellow polka dots in a green background wrapping paper and with a red bow on top.

"Mines too!" Ria said as she ran in with a pink box with a purple bow.

"Finally!" Jason said as he casually walked in with a red and black checkered box.

"Then open it!" Mike said.

The three smiled again before ripping open their gifts. Natalia paid little attention to this, as she was concentrated fully on the book... well, to the most part.

"A flute!" Tina said, holding up a silver flute.

"A tiara?!" Ria squeaked, holding up a tiara.

"Cool! A helicopter!" Jason said, holding up a helicopter.

"What did you get, Natalia?" Tina asked as she tapped on Natalia's shoulder.

She immediately flinched as she grabbed Tina's hand, and nearly broke it if it weren't for the squeak Tina emitted.

"What?" she asked as she glared at Tina, "Oh, sorry."

She released her grip on Tina as she rubbed her hand.

"Why're you so strong?" Tina asked, hand a mix of red and white thanks to the death grip Natalia had on her.

"I am?" Natalia asked.

"Because she eats her vegetables." Mike said, covering for Natalia immediately.

"I'm not going to be beaten by a girl..." Jason mumbled before running to the kitchen, "**UNCLE MIKE I AM EATING THE CELERY.**"

"No not the celery!" Mike yelled, "Jason, come back!"

As Mike rushed off to catch the boy, the three girls were left alone. Natalia returned to reading the story. Ria placed on her tiara and stared at a nearby mirror. Tina was playing her flute.

"Why're you so far from home?" Ria asked and turned to Natalia.

"I am training with your uncle." she lied while reading.

"For?" Ria asked as she sat on the arm rest. She noticed what she was reading.

"English Quiz Bee." again, she lied.

"You're so deep in that book..." Ria said, "What, never read it?"

"Yeah." she said.

"What girl doesn't know the story of Mulan?!" Ria cried, "Do you at least know the story of Cinderella, Snow White, maybe Sleeping Beauty?"

"Never heard of them..." Natalia mumbled.

"This is a disaster..." Ria said, pretending to faint, "Tina! We need to help this poor girl!"

"Why?" Tina asked, pausing from her flute playing.

"She doesn't know what Snow White, Cinderella, or Sleeping Beauty is all about!"

Tina's eyes widened as she dropped her flute in its box. She quickly ran to Natalia and dragged her by the arm.

"**IT IS NOW STORY TIME.**"

* * *

As the two boys were now returning to the study, they heard familiar voices screaming out.

"... AND THE PRINCE KISSED HER. THEN SHE WOKE UP. THE CURSE WAS LIFTED. THEN EVERYONE IN THE PALACE AND KINGDOM WOKE UP."

"THEY GOT MARRIED AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER."

"**THE END!**"

As they were in the room, they noticed that the girls were in a circle. Both sisters looked serious at the bored looking Russian.

"What did you tell her?" Mike asked.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE STORY OF CINDERELLA, SNOW WHITE, OR SLEEPING BEAUTY." the girls said at the same time.

"What's Disney...?" Natalia asked, taking a closer look at the cover of the book she was reading.

"SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Jason cried.

"SHE JUST DID!" Tina said.

"Kids, indoor voices." Mike said.

"Sorry..."

"Come, let's watch a Disney movie. Maybe... Anastasia?" Mike asked.

"Let's go!" Jason cried as they all dashed to their uncle's room.

"... Anastasia?" Natalia asked.

"It's the story of the Grand-"

"Okay, I get it." Natalia said quickly.

"You do?"

"Yes, it's about Grand Duchess of Anastasia Romaonov, otherwise known as Agent-" she paused from there and looked away.

He raised an eyebrow before shrugging and telling her to follow him to the bedroom.

* * *

"DAAAANCING BEAAARS, PAAAAINTED WINGS!" the two girls sang.

Mike looked at the four children. Jason paid little attention to the movie and was observing his helicopter in all angles. Tina and Ria were singing their lungs out to _Once Upon a December_. Natalia was fast asleep on the side of the bed. He chuckled to himself.

"Kids, this is the second time we watched it. Natalia's out cold ever since the first one." he said.

The three looked at the asleep Russian. Ria crawled to poke her cheek. Quickly, Natalia woke up and nearly punched Ria.

"_Ne mogli by vy idioty prosto-_" she paused when she realized who she was talking to.

"You were asleep?" Ria pouted.

"I know the story, so it's boring." Natalia said.

"Really?" Ria asked.

"The Romanov family was killed in the basement of their house in Yekaterinburg, Russia. Grand Duchess of Russia Anastasia Romanov was said to have survived and-" she paused and decided to shut up.

"And?" Ria asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Natalia said as she sat up and stretched a bit.

Knowing what she'd ask next, Mike said, "The room across mine is yours. Your clothes are there."

Natalia raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging and stumbling into her room. She mumbled a good night before dozing off on the bed, not caring that she wasn't in any nightwear.

* * *

What woke her up was the knock on the door.

"Natalia! Rise and shine, it's Christmas!" Jason's muffled voice said.

"Coming." she said as she quickly opened the closet.

There were clothes that fitted her there, which were supposed to Mike's daughter's. She sighed and removed her clothing, tossing it into the laundry basket. She placed on a green dress and wore another pair of knee-high socks with her black shoes. She combed a hand through her hair before swinging open the door.

"You dress up faster than my sisters." he said as they walked side-by-side to the staircase.

"Yeah." she agreed.

"Merry Christmas!" Tina and Ria squeaked, rushing to the Russian and pulling her to a group hug.

"Haha... get off of me." Natalia said as she tried to wiggle herself out of there. As she did, she walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want, bread, eggs, muffins, hot chocolate, bacon, or what?" Mike asked while flipping pancakes.

"This smells... like nothing in the Re- I mean, the school cafeteria." she said.

"Well, dig in." he said.

She got a plate and scooped up a waffle and some bacon. She got a mug of hot chocolate from the counter and sipped on it while she took a bite of the waffles.

"I never got to say thanks... for everything, that is." she said.

"Your welcome." he said and smiled.

She felt another tap on the shoulder, and she stiffened while turning around.

"We never got to get you a gift... so Uncle Mike came with us to get you one." Tina said.

"Well, four." Mike said, presenting her four gifts.

"But you didn't have to." Natalia said.

"It's Christmas!" Ria squeaked.

"Fine..." she said.

She approached the first present: a small, crimson box. She opens it to see a set of pins. It had all sorts of pins. She identified a rose pin, a UN pin, a Russian flag pin, an American flag pin, a Russian coat of arms pin, and a leaf pin.

"From you, I presume?" she asked, turning to Mike.

"Yeah." he said and smiled.

She went to open her second present: an olive green box. She pulls the cover off of it.

"You got me a... box of hair accessories?" she asked, turning to Jason.

"I don't know, I think it's what you girls like." he said, shrugging and looking away.

"You underestimate me greatly. But, thank you." she said.

She looked at it further. There were ribbons of all colors and sizes. There were colorful clips, as well as colorful headbands. She mentally shook her head and went to the next box: a violet one. She opened it to stare at a collection of DVDs.

"The whole Disney collection?" she asked after noticing the covers of the DVDs. She turned to Ria.

"You need serious help." Ria said.

"You also got me a notebook." she deadpanned, holding up a leather journal.

"... That was Uncle Mike's idea."

She chuckled before looking at the final box: an orange box. She was never one for the color orange, but shrugged and opened the box.

"I can't paint." Natalia confessed while holding up the wooden palette and the paintbrush.

"Don't be silly!" Tina said, dragging her to the couch. It had multiple papers and sketchbooks on it, "Here, I'll teach you!"

* * *

**INDEPENDENCE DAY UPDATE YO!**

**Haha, okay I think I need to translate some things here. **

**Ne mogli by vy idioty prosto - Could you idiots just**

**Sooo yeah! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Winter Fades Away

**Hello! Sorry, my Wi-Fi is being a douche and malfunctioning! So… Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Winter Fades Away, Exams All Day**

It's been a month. Natalia stared out the window as she watched the birds twitter and hop around the cold cement.

"You're pretty calm." Mike said as he joined her.

"I guess so." Natalia said, "I believe the others left already?"

"Yes." Mike said, "They are going… to the Academy."

"Academy?" Natalia turned to look at him.

"Natalia, the Academy on the Art of Espionage is a prestigious school. It is the preferred school for all American intelligence agencies, as well as federal agencies. The PSA calls it "The Academy." It even has its own island, in fact. It is where the school remains in." he said, "Natalia, do you want to serve with us against the Red Room?"

Natalia stared at him, then out the window, "… I'll go and think."

She got a purple jacket, and slipped it on. She immediately walked out of the house, and went out for a jog.

* * *

"Well?"

Mike was reading the Club People's Times Newspaper when Natalia walked in. She quickly grabbed a piece of bread and a prepared cup of hot chocolate.

"That hit the right spot," she mumbled, "But I have done some thinking. It will be risky, as they might hunt me down. They might even call me a traitor. But, I am willing to take the risk. So, when will I get there?"

He smiled, "Today."

* * *

The flight was slightly bumpy, being in a military plane. She clutched her duffle bag, and stared out the opposite window. Beside her was Mike, who was wearing his PSA suit.

"There will be an entrance test. I warn you, abstract reasoning is a distraction. It might make you dizzy, thus making you unable to answer the upcoming math equations."

"Got it."

"Remember, this is 6th grade math. Y'know, with all those law of exponents and cancellations… we've got a math genius supervising your room."

"Who?''

"Gary the Gadget Guy. You met him a month ago."

"Ah."

"Back to what I was saying. I believe the Red Room already trained you in that."

"You are correct."

"Make sure you aren't being copied by the others."

"Sure thing."

"Be careful, you only have an hour to answer all 100 questions."

"Okay."

"Did you get anything that I just told you?" Mike asked.

"Perfectly." Natalia said, and smiled.

* * *

"Okay, pencils up. Time… starts… now."

Pencils zoomed down on the paper as they all began computing.

"Oh no…" one person mumbled.

"What on earth?" another said.

Natalia ignored them all, and continued computing. 6 raised to the power of 3? Ha. That's easy.

"What the hell is this…" a person mumbled.

"Keep calm and don't bloody panic." Another mumbled.

As Gary would walk along the aisles to check on the examiners' progress, he stopped at Natalia's seat.

"Well aren't you quick…" he said.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Gary." Natalia responded, encircling her final answer before proceeding to another confusing abstract reasoning question.

"Good luck." He mumbled before clapping her shoulder before continuing through the aisle.

_One hour later…_

"Time's up. Pencils up." Gary said as they most groaned and reluctantly raised their pencils. They all hastily passed their papers.

"Good luck to you all, and see you in a few hours." Gary said as they all walked out of the room.

"See you, Mr. Gary." Natalia said as she walked past his desk.

* * *

Parents and children alike waited along the hallway outside of the classroom for the test results. Natalia was busy counting the scars on her arms for the nth time while Mike paced the floor.

"Hurry up, Gerald…" Mike mumbled.

As if by magic, Gary walked out holding up two pieces of paper. He posted them on the board beside the door, as parents clamored to see.

"I told you, Charles, no time for games! Now look what happened!"

"Good job, Katrina!"

"This is sabotage!"

"I am going to sue you people!"

"Well?" Natalia asked Mike, who was trying to see.

"… I cannot believe it." He gasped.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You… you topped the entrance exam." He gasped.

"So… I get to go to the medical test which is in…" Natalia looked at her watch, "… 5 minutes."

* * *

"Well don't just stand there, Natalia! Let's go!"

"Her vitals seem normal," the doctor said.

The two stood in the room. Well, more like Mike did. Natalia sat on the examination table.

"Could you please lift your shirt, honey? I need to check for anything suspicious." The doctor said.

Natalia nodded and proceeded to lift it as she was checked for anything "suspicious."

"Hm…" the doctor said, "Given these bruises from the Red Room are bound to heal soon, they aren't suspicious. These stitches are fine, perfectly fine. Her growth seems normal."

The doctor nodded at Mike, signaling Natalia to put her shirt down.

"So…?" Mike raised his eyebrow.

"She passes the medical test. You may proceed with the physical test." She said as she took out a stamp and stamped the large square at the bottom right corner of the paper.

"Thanks." Mike said.

"So… what now, sir?" Natalia asked.

"… Ballet. You do gymnastics, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well stretch up. You'll be doing just that."

* * *

"Tvarkov?"

Now, the mention of her real name didn't give her a headache. She stepped forward.

"Here."

"Please climb the balance beam and do some gymnastic moves, please." The instructor said.

Natalia proceeded, and climbed it gracefully. She did some tumbling, some splits, and even some cartwheels before somersaulting and landing on her feet on the mat.

"Very good. Now please run the hurdles."

She nodded and began to run quickly. She jumped over the foot tall hurdles gracefully. She ended in front of the instructor, sweating only slightly.

"You seem to be keeping control. Drop and give me 20."

She nodded and proceeded doing so. She mumbled the numbers before standing up.

"Climb the rope."

Now that was the difficult thing. The rope was very slippery. Her hands were already damp. She might fail this one, but she mustn't lose hope. Quickly, she grabbed ahold of the rope and wraps her legs around it. As fast as her hands can let her, she climbed the rope before sliding down, nearly getting rope burn.

"You did well." The instructor said, writing down figures on his board, "Please proceed to the psychological test."

"Did you hear, Natalia? You're one step away!" Mike said.

"_Spasibo_, sir." She smiled.

* * *

"So, your name is?"

"Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov."

"Ah, the Red Room girl." The psychologist relaxed.

"That's me." Natalia said.

"I believe you prefer the name Natalia, based on what your legal guardian calls you?" the psychologist said.

"If I pass this, I might change that."

"Great," the psychologist leaned on her chair, "My name is Cory Millers, by the way."

"Hello, Ms. Millers."

"Hello to you too, Rogue."

"Quite."

"Now, the first question. Why do you want to enter the Academy on the Art of Espionage?" Cory asked.

"I wish to work against the Russians. They were quite cruel to me in the past." Natalia said.

"Ah, I see." Cory said, "Your nationality, though, remains to the Russians. Why, may I ask?"

"… I believe it is right to keep my identity as a Russian."

"Ah." She said, "Next question. What do you intend to do after you graduate the AAE?"

"I would like to apply for People's Secret Agency." Natalia said.

"Why them?" Cory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They say 'finders keepers, losers weepers', no? Well, I believe in that. They found me, and they deserve to have my loyalty."

"I see." She said, "Now, what are you willing to do to graduate?"

"Study well and work hard. At the same time, I guess I'll work on my social skills. Agent Prisma suggested me to." Natalia said.

"Alright." Cory said, "What do you consider your strong points?"

"Hm…" Natalia paused to think, "I believe speaking in other languages. Also in physical activities and mental things like abstract reasoning. Oh, and analyzing. I love analyzing, I must say."

"No wonder you topped the abstract reasoning." Cory smiled, "If there are strong points, there are obviously weak points. What are they?"

"Like I said earlier, my social skills. I guess my subjectivity is also in need of working on… if that is even needed. Agent Prisma also called me a perfectionist at one point. I guess I should work on that as well."

"You are very modest, Rogue. I like that." Cory said, "Final question, Rogue. Are you willing to go beyond the call of duty?"

"… Yes. Yes I am willing to."

"Then that will be all." Cory said, "Congratulations, Rogue Tvarkov. You have passed the Academy of the Art on Espionage's entrance exam."

Cory handed her the file. It wasn't just any file, no. It was Rogue's file. The papers in it were marked with red stamp marks, meaning she passed.

"Well?" Mike asked while standing up.

Natalia smiled, and held the file up. It was on the page of the psychological exam. He smiled, and hugged her.

"Congratulations, girl!" he said, "Now in an hour, the examinations will be over. Then we'll find out who are your roommates."

"Roommates?" Natalia raised an eyebrow, "So I won't be living with you?"

"You need to be here in the AAE 24/7. The east wing is the dormitory wing. You'll be with two other kids your age." Mike explained.

"… I'll see you soon?"

"I'll see you soon."

Natalia smiled, "Oh. I almost forgot. I no longer get headaches from saying my name. You can call me Rogue now, and no longer Natalia."

"Alright, Rogue." He said.

"I need to go, Rogue. I have a debriefing in two hours."

"See you, Agent Prisma." She smiled.

"It's Uncle Mike."

"Right. Sorry."

* * *

As he disappeared to the airport some miles away, she turned around at the sound of her name being called. The woman wore a blue polo shirt with the initials _AAE_ written on her left breast. She also wore dark green cargo pants.

"Hi there, Rogue! I am Julia de Leon. I will be your guide around the academy!" Julia said, "Here, let me get your duffle bag. We have lots to do today!"

Rogue nodded and allowed her to carry the bag as they both went up the stairs. The walls and stairs were white.

"You will be staying at Dorm 014 with two others at Level 2 in the East Sector A. Here's your key." Julia tossed her a key. It had a blue, circular tag that read in yellow, AAE. At the backside, it read 014. "The tag there will connect to your ID, which must be worn at all times. Also, just so you know, you are from Batch 207."

"Thanks." Rogue said as they hustled through the corridor. The doors were painted brown.

"Hey, just out of the topic, what're you majoring on?" Julia asked.

"Majoring? Well uh… I never really thought of that. What're there to major on?" Rogue asked.

"That's a bit too hard, Rogue. There are hundreds of things you can major on. The top 5 are Field, Weapons, Technological, Communications and Infiltration."

"I guess Weapons." Rogue said.

By then, they paused in front of a door, which was labeled 014.

"This is your room." Julia said.

"Thanks." Rogue said.

"Here's your bag. See you around the campus!" Julia said before hustling off.

Rogue smiled and jammed the key into the slot. She twisted it open before walking in.

"New roommate?" the boy in the room asked. He looked up from his laptop.

It was a wonderful room. There were four beds, two on each side. There were two empty beds. The walls were painted blue, and the carpeting was blue as well. There was an oblong shaped mat in the center, which had yellow lines running across its border. As she further inspected the beds, the frame was colored pale periwinkle. The bed sheets and the pillowcases were royal blue with some hues of navy blue.

"Blue and yellow." Rogue mumbled, "Huh."

There was a wardrobe painted yellow beside each bed. When she opened one, she saw that there were a bunch of uniforms and shoes already there.

"They have awesome tech," the boy said, "One size fits all. Once you wear your uniforms or shoes, it'll automatically shrink or expand to your size. Then, its size can only be altered by you and only you."

"Wow…" Rogue said.

"I know, right?"

There was another door. It was colored pale periwinkle. It was probably the bathroom.

"So, are you the new roommate?" the boy repeated.

"Uh… yeah." Rogue said.

"Natalia?" the girl who was busy crocheting looked up.

"Piri?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "What're you doing here?"

"Like you," Piri said, setting the crochet hook down, "I'm studying here at the AAE. I enlisted for the PSA back in the Philippines."

"Alright, so I know you… who're you?" Rogue asked the boy.

"Me?" the boy asked, "I'm Keith Roberts. I'm majoring in Technological."

"Alright. Keith." Rogue said, "I'm Rogue Tvarkov. I'm majoring in… Weapons."

"Weapons?" Piri asked, "I'm majoring in Communications."

"Oh." Rogue smirked.

"Wait, I remember that you get head-"

"Headaches. I know. Well, not anymore." Rogue smirked before setting her bag down beside the empty bed.

"Hey, are any of you two trying out for the Academy Olympics?" Keith asked all of a sudden.

"Academy Olympics?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"The Academy Olympics is the biggest sports competition in the campus!" Piri said, taking out the campus newspaper, _Campus Intelligence_, "Enlisting is this week!"

"Plus, club enlisting is also this week!" Keith said.

"Well then… what is there to try out on?" Rogue asked.

"There's the cheerleading… then the women's soccer… then women's track and field… and female sniping. Oh, probably boxing as well." Piri said, glancing at another piece of paper, "Those are some of the ones that appear to be suggested for us freshmen. This, the sports I mentioned, seemed suitable for you, Rogue."

"Wait, we're freshmen?" Keith raised an eyebrow, "Based on what I know, we're only going to train here for a year."

"Every quarter, if we pass, we go from being freshmen to sophomores. Then we become juniors… then finally, seniors." Piri said.

"This is confusing…" Rogue mumbled.

"I know right?" Keith chuckled, "Hey Piri, what're the clubs still open for admission?"

"Uh…" Piri looked at another piece of paper, "We have… _Campus Intelligence_. They are in need of some photographers, interns and some tech specialists. Then there's the _Phi Beta Kappa, _they seem to be hunting down for people. Hm… oh, _Student Council _seems interesting…"

"I'd rather be an intern." Rogue said quickly.

"Tech specialist Keith Roberts, here I come!" Keith smirked.

"Maybe soccer… or the sniping." Rogue mumbled.

"I think I'd rather work on the tech in the Arena." Keith said, "If not, I'll go for basketball."

"Alright then, guys let's-"

There was an interruption, as the built-in PA system played.

"Attention all students, please report to the Auditorium for the welcoming activity lead by Major General Calvin Trigs, our current Director of the AAE. You have 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?" Piri gasped, "But it's, like, across the island!"

"Nonsense!" Rogue said, quickly taking her flats off and switching to sneakers. "We can run this!"

"You're the genetically enhanced one! It's obvious that you'll make it!" Piri argued.

"Genetically enhanced?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it," Rogue said, and grabbed both of them by their sleeves.

In one quick motion, she flung open the door, dragged them out, and locked it while dashing down the stairs.

* * *

**I'm supposed to be a freaking journalist, and then I was staring at the computer for a while, thinking, "Oh lookie here, what shall I name the school paper, hm?"**

**Ah yes, Field, Weapons, Technological, Communications and Infiltration is yes, you guessed it, Field, Tactical, Technical, Communications, and Stealth. **

**So… yeah! See you guys in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 4: The Welcoming Activity

**Oh hey, you're there! Okay. So we're now at the welcoming activity. After this chapter, I apologize, but I will skip to the Academy Olympics. After, I will skip to Batch 207's graduation. Why? Well, I'm concentrated more in her missions and that… yeah. **

**So, here it is! Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Welcoming Activity **

"What… did… you just do?"

Keith gasped, as they were now in front of the doors of the Auditorium.

"I just ran." Rogue said dully.

"No, how did you do that?" Piri gasped.

"Like you said earlier, genetically enhanced." Rogue said, setting them down. Then, they marched in. They quickly sat down.

"Stop fidgeting, it's annoying." Piri hissed at Keith, who was in between both Rogue and Piri.

"Sorry, it's just that…" Keith mumbled, "I think I want to see why Rogue's like this. It's interesting."

"I know." Piri sighed, "Now shut up. We're starting."

"Good morning, students." A woman said, "I am Ava Arctic, your principal this school year. I would like to welcome are freshmen this school year. Batch 207, we would like to welcome you to the Academy on the Art of Espionage. We offer great experiences and a chance to work at any intelligence agency anywhere on Earth."

"Where do you two want to go after graduation?" Keith asked.

"PSA."

"PSA."

"So we're all going to the PSA," Keith said, "Well ain't that awesome?"

"So, I would like to welcome Major General Calvin Trigs, our Director."

Everyone clapped as a man wearing the green army uniform entered the stage. He stood at the podium, and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Ms. Arctic for your introduction." Trigs said, "We have much to do this school year. The seniors will be graduating; the freshmen will be entering. Old and new, they are all coming and going, but we continue to teach students the art of espionage.

"The academy has been around since 1957, when the United Nations approved of the plea for one espionage school to be created to teach its students to go beyond the call of duty. The academy began with volunteer instructors from the CIA, FBI, and the Security Council. Then, we began to make more and more, until now. This year, we celebrate our 50 years anniversary.

"In light of this, we will be having a homecoming prom towards the end of the year. All is invited to attend, as long as you present your ID. For the freshmen on their IDs, you will be taking your pictures today and will receive them tomorrow.

"That will be all, Academists. Welcome back, again, to the Academy on the Art of Espionage."

Many clapped as he exited the stage. Ms. Arctic then came up the stage.

"Alright, everyone, single file. Seniors, you may begin vacating the back. Freshmen, who may want to stay seated until the sophomores have exited."

As the seniors filed out silently, Rogue looked at Piri.

"This place is awesome, isn't it?" Piri asked.

"Yeah." Rogue smiled.

"Ms. Tvarkov? Ms. Tvarkov, has anyone seen Ms. Tvarkov?" a man was running around the place looking for her.

"Yes?" Rogue asked, standing up. She glanced at the officer who was looking for her. His nameplate said Petronski. Huh.

"The General wishes to see you." Petronski said.

Rogue looked at the two uneasily, then at Petronski, "Alright."

"Excellent. Come with me, please."

* * *

As they proceeded backstage, the General came into view. He was chatting with Ms. Arctic, and a man wearing a lab coat.

"… And she's here. As I have mentioned." The man in the lab coat said while turning around.

"Mr. Gary." Rogue said, "Pleasure to see you once more."

"Pleasure to see you here as well." Gary smiled, "Rogue, meet General Trigs."

"Sir." Rogue said, quickly saluting Trigs.

"Ah, so you're the Red Room defector?" Trigs said as he returned the salute and shook her hand, "I expected you to be much more… masculine."

"Red Room's a Russian academy for girls, sir." Rogue said, "I believe the masculine Red Room that you speak of is the White Room."

"W-What?" Ava stuttered.

"There's a White Room?" Trigs raised an eyebrow, "Well, I look into that. I must say, daughter, you are the talk around here. Experimented on, and even managed to escape the Russians. There's a girl like you, her name's Natash-"

Trigs stopped before he can reveal the person.

"The other girl before you also trained here, but she was older. I believe, 18. Red hair, green eyes, she's like you, except older. She's currently working for SHI-"

Again, Trigs shuts up.

"Anyways, Rogue," Ava said, "I believe we have to get going. I advise you to study hard. Ah yes, you may want to explore the courtyard. The enlisting for the clubs and sports teams is there."

"If I were you, join the Red Alphas." Trigs suggested, "That seems to be a suiting team for you."

"What? They suck! Blue Kappa forever!" Gary interjected.

"Let's face it, women are always right. Yellow Gamma for life!" Ava cried.

As the three began to argue on which of them is right as to which team is the winning team, Rogue was escorted back to her dorm.

* * *

"So, what did they tell you?"

By then, Rogue already changed into a black t-shirt and brown cargo pants. Her sneakers remained on her feet, though.

"They were telling me to study hard, and go to the courtyard." Rogue said.

"The courtyard!" Piri squeaked, "Right! That's where the enlisting is!"

"Not yet! I'm not yet done!" Keith said, as he was in the middle of sticking thin strings strapped to circle things on different parts of Rogue's face and arms.

"… Are you sure this is safe?" Rogue asked.

"Safe? Of course this is safe! I've seen them do it a lot!" Keith said, "… On TV."

"_Gospodin_, save us." Rogue mumbled.

"Okay. This might hurt a bit…" Keith said as he pressed a key on his laptop.

"Ah!" she jumped as she felt sharp pain from her cheek, "What on earth?!"

"Hm…" Keith analyzed the results, and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Piri asked.

"… Call Mr. Gary."

"But I don't-"

"Just get the freaking phone and do so."

* * *

"What is it, Roberts?"

Gary was now in their dormitory.

"Look at this. I got it from Rogue." Keith handed him the laptop.

"What the… this is a… well, I must say, this doesn't happen often." Gary said.

"What?" Piri and Rogue asked, both in anxiety.

"Rogue," Gary looked up, "Do you know that you can change your physical appearance using only your thought?"

"W-What?" Rogue gasped.

"Try it," Keith said, "Look at Piri. Think."

Rogue stared at Piri, and felt a burning sensation in her hair. Slowly, it burned to an ash black color. Her eyes felt like it was being hit with numerous hits of mud. Then her eyes began to change to the color of mocha brown. Soon, Rogue looked exactly like Piri.

"Great Scott!" Gary gasped.

"Well then…" Keith said, coughing, "You okay, Rogue?"

"… Can you get me a mirror?" Rogue asked, her voice exactly like Piri's.

The two nodded as Piri shakily handed Rogue her mirror.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Rogue was now pacing the room.

"Okay, so how can I change back to my original form?" Rogue asked.

"Working on that." Keith said while typing furiously on his laptop. Gary had already left to do his research on why.

"Hurry. I really want to go to the courtyard." Piri said impatiently.

"… How about I retrace my steps?" Rogue asked.

"You try that." Keith said.

Quietly, Rogue returned to her original form.

"Finally!" Piri said, standing up and dragging Rogue and Keith, "Let's go!"

"My laptop!" Keith protested.

"SOS!" Rogue squeaked.

* * *

"Phi Beta Kappa is an awesome place to be!" a handsome looking senior said.

Rogue stared at the brochure he was showing.

"If you have high academic achievements, you can contact us." He continued and added while wiggling his eyebrows, "We have ways."

"Uh… sure." Rogue said as she took the brochure.

"Rogue!" a voice said in front of her.

She looked up to see Julia waving at her.

"Oh, good afternoon Ms. de Leon!" Rogue said, walking to her stall.

"Hey there!" Julia said, "You can just call me Julia. Anyways, do you want to join the sports committee?"

"The sports committee?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we supervise the Academy Olympics." Julia said, handing her a brochure, "We screen the players, control the paparazzi, the likes!"

"I guess my roommate Keith would like to join you guys." Rogue smiled, "At the meantime, I'll think about it. Thanks!"

"See you, Rogue!" Julia said.

"You too!"

Rogue stopped all of a sudden. She glared at the three figures huddled around a stall.

"Is that… the Laurensons?" Rogue mumbled.

As if by magic, the boy in the group looked up, and right at her.

"Natalia!" he said, "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Nat!" Ria and Tina said at the same time while running to hug her.

"Off." Rogue deadpanned, "And I prefer you guys calling me by my real name: Rogue."

"That's a cool name." Jason smirked.

"Will you join the Green Beta? Please tell me you'll join the Green Betas!" Tina said.

"Heck no! Blue Kappas is the team!" Jason interjected.

"Shut it! Yellow Gammas is the one!" Ria argued.

Quietly, as the three siblings argued, Rogue walked to the Red Alphas and enlisted.

* * *

"Red Alphas? Seriously?"

Piri glared at the Russian, who was lying down on her bed.

"The Alphas will reign!" Rogue cried, sitting up and glaring at Piri.

"Oh, shut it!" Piri growled, "Yellow Gammas is the one!"

"Keith!" Rogue and Piri hissed at the same time at the tech boy, "Tell us who is right!"

"… Sorry, mates. I'm in the sports committee." He said slowly before returning to his laptop, "But if I must, Green Betas."

"They suck!" both said at the same time.

"Did somebody say the Green Betas?"

All three turned to look at the person standing by the doorway. He carried a backpack, and dragged around a stroller bag.

"Yeah." Keith said. He noticed Rogue slowly reaching for her gun somewhere near her, "Who're you?"

"Me?" the boy said, "I'm Atom Crease. I'm majoring in Infiltration."

"A new roommate?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "We weren't informed."

"Ah yes, I apologize." Atom sighed, "I just passed the test this morning. Some guy pointed me to Room 014."

"Good." Piri said, "Did you already get your picture taken?"

Atom nodded, "I already went to the courtyard. I'm with the Red Alphas."

"Ha!" Rogue said, "Two against one!"

"Nonsense!" Piri hissed, "Yellow Gammas forever!"

The two began to argue once more.

"Wait a minute!" Atom said, "Who're you guys?"

"I'm Piri Tan F. Perez. I'm majoring in Communications."

"I'm Keith Andrew A. Roberts. I'm majoring in Technological."

"I'm Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov. I'm majoring in Weapons."

"Rogue, what's your division?" Atom asked.

"Sniping Division." Rogue said, "Also, a backup player in Women's Soccer. You?"

"Basketball. I'm also a backup for Sniping." Atom smirked.

"Alright. You get that bed beside Rogue." Piri said.

Rogue nodded and decided to open her wardrobe to finally unpack her clothes. As she did, she noticed the locker-looking part of her wardrobe.

"What's this?" Rogue asked as she tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Welcome, student. Identify yourself." A robotic voice said from the door.

"What…?" Rogue said.

"Identify yourself."

"Rogue Tvarkov."

"Voice analysis… Rogue Tvarkov. Welcome, Ms. Tvarkov."

The door swung open, and Rogue stared at the neat shelves of books and stationary in the locker.

"Whoa…" Rogue said, "That… is… awesome."

Rogue picked up a blue book. It read, _Code of Conduct_.

"Do you guys know about this?" Rogue asked.

"… Nope." Keith said as he opened his wardrobe.

Rogue browsed through the titles of the books in her tall locker.

"_Academy on the Art of Espionage's Rules and Regulations… Handbook of Information… New Student's Guide to the AAE… Good Manners and Right Conduct… World History… _Wow, all of these are mine?"

"Awesome!" Keith said as his locker opened.

"That is just… wow." Atom gasped as his locker opened.

"We have to wear this uniform." Piri said as she held up the uniform.

For a girl, it was a white blouse and a dark blue vest that had the AAE's insignia. They also had to wear a yellow tie. Their skirt was a dark blue skirt that went to their knees. They also had to wear pantyhose and black high heels.

"Pantyhose." Rogue said as she held up her set of clothes, "They're a pain."

"You boys are unfair." Piri whined as both of the boys held up their uniforms.

The boys had to wear a dark blue suit jacket with the school insignia on the left breast. Their ties were yellow. They also wore dark blue dress pants, and dress shoes. They also had a black belt, with the AAE's insignia on the buckle.

"The perks." Atom chuckled.

"Shut it." Rogue rolled her eyes, "Let's just… relax now."

* * *

**PANTYHOSES ARE PAINS. **

_**Gospodin**_**, may I say, means Lord in Russian. **

**So… to the Academy Olympics! ****Sound the horns! **


	6. Chapter 5: The Academy Olympics

**Hello again, peeps! So, the Academy Olympics must begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Olympic Fever and Homecoming Nostalgia **

The digital clock on the bedside slowly turned to 0600. It played the annoying beeping noise as the one in bed groaned and groped for the switch. After shutting it, the radio began to play.

"Good morning, Academists! Today is the day, the Academy Olympics!" the radio journalist said.

The person groaned, and rolled over. They screamed as they fell off the bed.

"Awake!" the person yelped as they sat up painfully.

"That's right, Katrina, today 4 teams of the Academy will be competing against each other to win this year's AAE Trophy!"

"Get up, Rogue." A boy deadpanned while helping the fallen girl up.

"Thanks." Rogue said, "Hey Atom, should we wake those two up?"

Atom smirked, "We shouldn't. But, it seems right to just wake them up."

Rogue smirked and took out a horn. She then played it, waking the two up.

"AAE Trophy!" Piri squeaked.

"Cute girl in the stands!" Keith yelped.

"Wake up!" The two Alphas said.

"What day is it today?" Piri groaned.

"September 27." Rogue deadpanned.

"Acaaaademy Olympics!" Atom cried.

Rogue grabbed her white bathrobe in her wardrobe and marched to the periwinkle door. There were four showers, all enclosed. She went into one as the two others scrambled to two other showers.

"Ah! Cold!" Piri squeaked.

"It burns! Oh my God it burns!" Keith screamed.

"Good job, Atom!" Rogue said.

Atom chuckled while nudging his toolbox deeper under his bed.

* * *

"Hurry! The Arena is going to be packed soon!" Rogue yelled while they ran across the field.

Fellow Academists and faculty members alike wore the colors of their team. Piri, Rogue, and Atom were wearing sports jackets with their numbers on their back. Keith wore a blue jacket that said "OFFICIAL" on the back.

"Good luck in Soccer, Redline." Atom said.

Redline. It was her codename in the Red Alphas. "Goes the same with you in Basketball, Redbone."

"Okay. So what're your call signs again?" Keith asked, "Rogue is Redline. Atom is Redbone. Piri…?"

"Yellow Jasmine."

"Right. Piri is Yellow Jasmine. I'll take note of that." Keith said.

They slowed down in front of the Arena.

"See you in Soccer, Perez." Rogue said.

"You guys are going down." Piri growled.

"Let's keep the trash talking to a minimum, ladies." Keith chuckled.

"Let's go, Rogue." Atom said as he dragged her to the Red Alphas section.

"See you, Keith." Piri said.

"See you," Keith said and yelled as she ran of, "Best of luck!"

* * *

"_Academia en el arte de Espionaje_

_Wherever we shall go, you remain in our hearts quite so_

_Academia en el arte de Espionaje_

_Remain in us, remain in us, the teachings we have learned_

_Academia en el arte de Espionaje_

_Further than the call of duty shall we go_

_Academia en el arte de Espionaje_

_The loyalty to the Academy in our hearts will forever burn"_

The school anthem finally ended, and the Academists roared as the emcee said.

"Let the torch be lightened!"

They watched as an official, Keith Roberts, ran the length of 100 meters and lit up the torch.

"May we now call on Major General Calvin Trigs for a few words to the competitors."

Everyone stood to salute the General, who had marched to the podium. A TV Camera, obviously of the Campus Intelligence, was posed in front of the podium. He held a red flag. Obviously rooting for the Red Alphas.

"Academists," Trigs began, "Welcome to the Academy Olympics! Today, we see 4 great teams compete for the AAE trophy. Red Alphas, do you hear me?"

"RED ALPHAAAAS!" The Alphas roared with enthusiasm, many with red lines painted under their eyes.

"Ah yes, energy. Blue Kappas, let me hear you!" Trigs said.

"MIGHTY KAPPAAAAASSSSS!" the Kappas roared, many with their faces half-blue.

"Good. Yellow Gammas, let's hear it!" Trigs cried.

"YELLOW!" the Gammas yelled. Many of the girls had yellow ribbons in their hair.

"Oorah!" Trigs said, "Last but not the least, Green Betas let me hear you roar!"

"BETAAAAS!" the Betas yelled. Their hair were streaked green.

"Good to see that all of our teams have energy." Trigs smiled, "Now, it would be my utmost honor to say, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening.

* * *

"Hey guys! Hurry! It's starting!"

Mike looked up and at his door to see what on earth is the commotion all about.

"Hey Mike!" Catherine said as she stopped by his door, "The Academy Olympics are starting!"

Mike stopped whatever he was doing, and ran out with Catherine to HQ. The CCTV screens were the least of his concerns now. He stared at the large screen opposite of the wall. The roaring was deafening.

"3 conference rooms are already full with agents watching the Academy Olympics." Catherine chuckled.

"Of course. Roughly 78% of the total number of PSA agents graduated from the Academy on the Art of Espionage." Mike chuckled.

Catherine picked up a blue flag from the prepared stacks of flags, "Who're you rooting for?"

Mike picked up a red flag, "Red Alphas all the way."

"I knew it. That was your team before. I'm saying Blue Kappas." Catherine said, "Go Kappas!"

"20 says that Kappas will win overall!" an agent said in the background.

"I say 40!" Catherine cried out.

"Double!" an agent said.

"I'm betting 75 on the Betas!" an agent yelled.

And so, the betting began.

* * *

"And they score! It's 2-0 right now with the Alphas versus the Kappas!"

Rogue cried as Atom shot the ball that made them get 2.

"Redbone!" Rogue said as she tossed his water bottle to him, "You are awesome!"

"I'll sign your autograph book later, Redline." Atom joked while wiping his sweat, "Meanwhile, I have Kappas to beat."

"You go, tiger!" Rogue yelled as he tossed her the water bottle and dashed back to his position.

* * *

"Okay everyone, pay up!"

Collective groans came from the Kappa betters as they lazily gave Chris Wilson 20 bucks each.

"The Alphas win by an overall 7-2!" the reporter said.

"How does it feel to win, Atom?" one reporter asked Atom.

"Awesome! I mean; I have my pretty helper there handing me my stuff-"

"I heard that!" a background yell came.

"And she often drags me out of bed to train with her." Atom smirked.

"Who is she?" the reporter asked.

"Why, my good roommate, of course. Redline. Aka, Rogue Tvarkov." Atom smiled.

"Rogue?" Catherine and Mike said at the same time.

"The Red Room girl?" one agent yelled.

"She's an Alpha?" another asked.

"… Okay change of mind. I'm rooting for the Red Alphas." Catherine said as she took a red flag.

"Glad to see you defect to the winning team, Cat." Mike smirked.

"Shut it."

* * *

"Seriously? 'Pretty helper'?" Rogue asked as they walked to the soccer arena.

"What? You really are pretty." Atom said.

"Are you trying to flirt?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Since, remember, tonight's the homecoming dance?"

"I know that." Atom said, "Just… Nevermind."

"I'm not going to go." Rogue said.

"Why?" Atom asked.

"Well, there might be Red Room people there. If they see me…" Rogue didn't dare to finish that sentence.

"You can change voice and appearance, right?" Atom asked, "Why not… change to someone else?"

"Good idea." Rogue smirked, "Thanks."

Rogue stopped in front of the soccer entrance.

"Well, I'm going. See you, mate." Rogue said.

* * *

"Aaand Tvarkov scores another goal for the Red Soccer Lassies!"

Alphas in the PSA roared as they watched the Russian girl run through the field, roaring in joy as she high-fived several other fellow Alphas.

"This Junior is kicking up a storm down here in the Academy on the Art of Espionage!" a reporter said.

"She's already a junior?" Mike asked Catherine.

"Due to the immediate need for agents all over since 9/11, they have shortened the training to 1 year. They have classes for the whole week, even Sundays. If they pass the quarterly examinations, they move up." Catherine explained.

"Wow…" Mike said.

"Don't worry, I looked at the quarterly curriculum. They have the same training everyone is doing, and it's lights out 12 midnight."

"Again, wow…" Mike said.

* * *

The next day, as the final horn was heard, many roared as red confetti flew down on the teams.

"The Red Soccer Lassies will be going to the semi-finals against the Yellow Gamma Gals!" the reporter said.

"We did it!" Rogue yelled as she high-fived Redshift, "We did it!"

"Yes we did, Redline." Redshift smiled.

"Tina Laurenson! Rogue Tvarkov!" a reporter said.

"That is us all right." Rogue smiled as she turned to the reporter.

"First, congratulations for winning the regionals!" the reporter said.

"Thanks, it's all thanks to training and dedication." Rogue smiled.

"How do you guys feel?" the reporter asked.

"Laura, I feel awesome. The roar of the crowd is an energy giver, I must say." Tina smiled.

"I feel great." Rogue smiled, "Y'know, the feeling that all our hard work paid off."

"Nice to know!" Laura, the reporter, said, "What're you guys going to do now?"

"Well, I'll be resting a bit. I mean, that collision earlier was a pain. My ankle still hurts. I'll just… yeah." Tina said.

"I'm going to rest too. I mean; my feet hurt since I haven't broke these shoes in just yet. I got them a week ago as a gift."

"Awesome!" Laura said, and then turned to the viewers, "Well, that's all from the Red Soccer Lassies. Back to you, studio!"

* * *

The week passed with numerous wins from the different teams. Finally, the Saturday dusk seeped in. It was the finals of… everything.

"Now for the Redeyes, we have Rogue Tvarkov." Said the commentator.

"Rogue Tvarkov? Isn't she the Red Room girl?" the other commentator said.

"Why yes, Helena. She is the Red Room girl." The male commentator said.

"Alright, let's see what she's got." Helena said.

Rogue glared at the black rifle in her hands. She positioned herself and glared through the scope.

"Breath in…" she mumbled as she took in a sharp breath, "Breath out."

She glared harder, trying to see the full circle.

"Don't fail me now…" she mumbled. A memory struck her mind.

"_Dorogaya, do us well." _

_They handed her a rifle. _

"_Yes sir." She said. _

She glared harder, eyebrow furrowed and collecting sweat. What was the weather report, again?

"This is just like Geneva…" Rogue mumbled to herself.

"_The target's name is Anika Gorozaya. Her real name is Vasillia Petronski. She is a former Red Room agent who defected to the United Nations." Rogue – or Natalia – said, voice unwavering. It was as if she was brainwashed of any human emotion._

"_She is a bad girl." Her courier said, "Dare that you do the same, my dear, you'll get the same treatment. Where is she, by the way?" _

"_She is currently stationed in Geneva, Switzerland." _

Rogue pulled the trigger, and gave a satisfied smile as she watched the bullet hitting its mark.

"Dead center in her chest." She smirked as she walked away.

* * *

"Pay it!"

A collective groan came from the Gamma betters as they handed Christopher Laurenson 20 bucks each.

"You are… unpredictable, Christopher." One agent said.

"I'm like a pressure bomb. Unpredictable." Christopher smirked. He was the father of the young Laurensons in the AAE.

"You just like making things go boom, no?" Catherine asked.

"Of course. That is my specialty, after all." Christopher smirked.

* * *

The four teams were in groups in the field. The Arena was deathly quiet.

"And the winner… for this season's Academy Olympics…" Ava said.

The tension was unnerving.

"Gospodin." Rogue whispered. She and Tina were bowing their heads. It was obvious that the Campus Intelligence's camera is on them.

"… The Red Alphas!"

The team went crazy. Everyone was hugging each other, some were crying, some ran around, some did cartwheels.

Rogue laughed as she hugged Tina, at the same time clapping her in the back.

"We did it!" Rogue cried.

"Yeah! Go Red Alphas! WHOOOT!" Tina cried.

Several of the Red Alphas shook hands with the other teams.

"And now… 1st runner up… are the Green Betas!"

This time, it was the Betas' turn to go insane. They did the same thing, but chanted something.

"GO GREEN BETAS! GO GREEN BETAS!" they yelled.

"2nd runner up…" Ava said, shushing everyone, "Yellow Gammas!"

The Gammas went crazy now.

"3rd runner up…" Ava said, "Blue Kappas!"

By then, the Red Alphas weren't really paying attention anymore. They were already getting their gold medals. Their overall coach, Senior Derek Johnson, got the trophy and raised it high in the air.

"WE DID IT! GO ALPHAS!" Derek yelled as the others decided to lift him up.

"Picture guys, picture!" Tina said as she noticed the Campus Intelligence coming up to them.

Everyone was smiling as they took the picture.

"Okay! Everyone, wear red clothes in tonight's homecoming!" Derek yelled.

"YES SIR!" everyone yelled.

* * *

"What takes them so long…?" Atom asked. He wore a silky red tie with his suit.

"Who?" Keith asked. He wore a suit as well, with a black tie.

"Girls." Atom said, "What takes them so long?"

"Well, they have various dresses to choose from. Then they have hair to tend to…" Keith explained, "Not like us. Just get a freaking suit and ruffle your hair. Heck, wear some expensive cologne if you want. Then, you're good to go."

"Wow." Atom chuckled, "How did you know?"

"I have 3 sisters. It takes an hour before we get to go anywhere." Keith chuckled.

"Ah."

They heard a large clatter from the room, followed by screaming and maybe, a Russian cursing in Russian. What followed next was what sounded like an argument.

"… Should we break in?" Atom asked.

"And see them… naked?" Keith nearly gagged saying the word, "Uh-uh."

The argument in the other side of the door raged on, followed by various crashes and clatters. Finally, the door swung open. The boys straightened in posture.

"I only agreed to this dress because I can actually _move_ in it." Rogue huffed as she walked out.

It was a red dress (obviously.) It had loose straps that sunk to her biceps. It was long, hugging her in all the right places. She also had a red, transparent shawl that hung on her arms. She morphed herself into a brunette, and fixed her hair to a bun. She held it down with a red ribbon and a pair of chopsticks (for safety sakes.) She also wore red high heels, and little makeup.

"W… What the…" Atom gasped. "You… are… but I… huh?"

"Shut it. This is no date, you imp." She said as she slipped her arm into his awaiting one. "I can change my appearance. Thanks to the Red Room."

"But you seem to be the type to date." He pouted.

"Don't you dare pout. You just won a freaking Olympic." She said, taking out a fan and slapping it at him.

"What… the… heck."

The Red Alpha couple (not) turned to see Piri stepping out of the bathroom. Like Rogue, she had her hair in a bun. It even had a large yellow flower clip. She wore a yellow sundress, a white ribbon tying her waist and the dress together. She also wore yellow flats. Also, like Rogue, she wore little makeup.

"You… look… a-amazing." Keith said.

"Told you." Rogue snickered to Piri.

Piri only blushed.

* * *

"Announcing the arrival of Rogue Alyssa "Redline" Tvarkov and Atom Benedict "Redbone" Crease."

They walked down the marble staircase, covered with red carpet.

"Red. They actually themed it red." Rogue smirked.

"Doesn't _rouge _in French mean 'red'?" Atom asked.

"Yeah."

"You really were meant for the Red Alphas." He smirked.

"Announcing the arrival of Piri Tan "Yellow Jasmine" Perez and Keith Andrew "Pierce" Roberts."

"Rogue! You came!" Catherine said, hugging the Russian, "Congrats, by the way."

"Thanks." Rogue smiled.

"You did well, my dear." Mike smiled as he hugged both of them; "You make me proud."

"Thank you, Agent Prisma." Atom smiled.

"You did well, Alphas." Trigs said, wearing his duck uniform.

"Thank you, sir." They said at the same time before looking at each other. They laughed a bit.

"Graduation's in a few months, students. Study well." Was all Trigs said before disappearing.

"Well, see you Agent Prisma." Rogue smiled as Atom dragged her to the dance floor.

"Rogue's a brunette?" Catherine asked when they were out of sight.

"No. She's a… ginger." Mike said, suddenly realizing the difference.

* * *

**Haha! So… yeah. Hm… what do I have to say here? **

**This is probably the longest chapter I have written so far. The current word count is… 2784 words. **

**My Wi-Fi is terrible. I typed this in my free time (Rogue: *protesting* You skipped your homework! Me: Sh… no one needs to know. Other than that, I've been writing my articles! Rogue: *****rolls eyes***** More like procrastinating… Me: Hey!)**

**Bye! **


	7. Chapter 6: The Final March

**All right, so we're going to the graduation! Enjoy, people!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Final March **

The annoying, continuous ring of the alarm clock made the four students in the room groan. One got their knife and quickly threw it at the clock. The clock shattered, smacking the unfortunate soul beside it with multiple clock insides.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS COLD!" Keith jumped as he smacked his head against the headboard.

"Perfect precision right there, Atom. Well done." Rogue yawned as she sat up and stretched her limbs.

"All in the day's work." Atom said as he walked over to Keith and took his knife.

"What's the day today?" Piri yawned.

"Let me see…" Rogue glared at her digital clock, "… December 19. Gradu… OH MY GOD!"

Rogue jumped out of bed, successfully tripping on her blanket. She cursed in Russian and hopped out of it, grabbing her white bathrobe and dashing to the bathroom. She was followed suit by the others. Sounds of the shower being opened were heard.

"WE OVERSLEPT!" Keith yelled as he splashed his face with hot water.

"DEFINE OVERSLEPT, THE CLOCK WOKE US UP!" Atom yelled through the hissing of the water.

"I SET IT TO THE WRONG TIME, THAT'S WHAT!" Keith yelled.

"SO WE HAVE HOW MUCH TIME NOW?" Piri asked while soaking her shampooed hair.

"15 MINUTES BEFORE WE ARE EXPECTED TO BE IN THE AUDITORIUM!" both boys said at the same time.

"WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?!" Rogue yelled as she scrubbed her face.

"MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Keith yelled.

"BEATS ME." Piri yelled.

* * *

The door of Dormitory 014 slammed open as 4 students ran out.

"How many more minutes?" Piri asked, who was hastily tying the knot of her tie.

"5 minutes!" Keith said while fixing his belt.

"Rogue! Now is the best time to help us!" Atom said while buttoning up his vest.

Rogue, who was at the back, said to Atom, who was up front, "Hold on!"

She hopped, trying to get her heel in her stubborn high heels. Her tie was barely tied, and her vest was slung to her shoulder. Her hair was also black, and longish.

"2 minutes!" Keith yelled.

Finally putting on her vest, fixing her tie, and tying her hair to a high ponytail, she grabbed all three of them. She carried Piri and Atom in her arms, and slung Keith on her shoulder, despite his protests. Quickly, she dashed out of the corridor, and all the way to the other side of the campus.

* * *

Rogue finally slowed down in front of the doors of the Auditorium. The place was deserted. She set them down.

"What's wrong?" Piri asked a nearby fellow graduate.

"Ah, you don't know." He said, turning to look at them, "The ceremonies will be in the afternoon. We are being called to eat breakfast first. The General seems to be busy, apparently."

"Oh." Rogue said.

"Rogue?" the boy asked.

"Uh yeah. It's me, Jason." Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

Jason smiled, "Come. Let's go."

* * *

They went in the Cafeteria.

"Out of all the foods, Rogue. You always get the hot chocolate. I swear, every breakfast, that's all you do." Keith shook his head.

"What's wrong with that?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"It's not healthy." Keith said.

"If only you knew, Keith. If only you knew…" Rogue smiled.

"Then tell us. Why do you only take hot chocolate?" Atom asked.

"It began in the Red Room…."

* * *

"_Dorogaya_. Ah, you have grown."

The blonde man observed her in all angles.

"_Spasibo_." Rogue – or Natalia – mumbled.

"Well aren't you a pretty face now, huh?" he asked, lifting her chin.

"_D-Da_." Rogue said.

"Why ever do you stutter? Don't stutter around me, _dorogaya_. You really are beautiful." He said.

"Alright then." Rogue said, slightly hesitant.

"You look hungry, _dorogaya_. I don't want that little face to wilt." He said and gave her a glass of brownish liquid; "We need you in your prettiest form, so that we can train you to manipulate it. Here, _dorogaya_. Have some of this."

Rogue took it gladly, and nodded her head, as if to thank him. She took a sip, shivering a bit at the heat. She then relaxed.

"It tastes… _gut_." Rogue said, applying her knowledge of German.

"It's called hot chocolate." The man said, laughing before turning serious, "Dare to mention it to the other girls, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Don't get used to it."

Rogue hastily nodded, and was dismissed.

* * *

"… That's why I like hot chocolate." Rogue said.

"You're telling me that you drink hot chocolate because… it keeps you pretty?" Piri asked, tilting her head.

"Apparently, they placed a bit of this in the hot chocolate." Rogue said, holding up a small packet of white powder, "No, this is not drugs. I know what you're up to, Roberts. It enhances the taste, makes the color brighter, etcetera."

Keith, who was immediately flustered, asked, "Specifically, what is it, then?"

"DX-98. It's a special powder used by the Russians to enhance their Red Room agents." Rogue said, then copied in her best impression, "_Dare to mention it to the other girls, I will not hesitate to shoot you._"

"Easy, I get it." Keith said, holding her hands up in surrender.

Rogue only laughed, and rested her back against the white walls.

* * *

Rogue glared at herself in the mirror. Tie? Check. Vest? Check. Skirt? Check.

"Hurry up, Ms. Tvarkov. We need to print those yearbooks soon." The woman said.

"Uh… yeah sure. I'm just finishing up here." Rogue said.

Rogue marched into the room. There was a stool, with a black screen behind it. In front of the stool was a French-looking girl. She wore a black beret, which held down her long, curly blonde hair. She wore a green turtleneck, and dark purple tights. She also wore ballet flats.

"Sit down." The woman said, to which Rogue obediently followed.

"So… what's the plan now?" Rogue asked.

"Tilt your body to the right. Then, look at me. Smile me your best." The girl said, "My name is Felicia, by the way."

"Alright then, Ms. Felicia." Rogue said, angling herself and smiled.

Felicia walked to her, and angled her more a bit.

"There!" Felicia said, "Stay put."

"Oh it." Rogue said.

After the picture was taken, Rogue stood up.

"Thanks, Ms. Felicia." Rogue said.

"Ah, no problem Ms. Tvarkov." Dorothy said, "You'll get your graduation pictures after your graduation. Congratulations, by the way. "

"Alright. Thanks!"

* * *

Rogue strolled in the gardens. The roses were slowly protecting itself as the cold was approaching. Rogue felt as if she was the winter. Helada. That was her former surname. She went to the heart, the circle part of the gardens. She sat down on the edge of the fountain. The statue was of a beautiful maiden holding a pitcher of water, where the water spat out.

"Anxious?"

Rogue looked up to see Atom, donning his graduation outfit.

"Hey-hey, Atom." Rogue said, standing up and adjusting his tie, "Not bad. Looks good on you."

"Yeah. The women's fitting line is shortening. Why not you go in there and get yourself fitted for your graduation outfit?" he said.

"I need to think." Rogue sighed, walking past him and staring at the rosebushes.

"Hurry, Piri sent me to look for you." Atom said, "Should I tell her?"

"Sure." Rogue said, "Go on."

* * *

"Next!" The woman said.

Rogue stepped forward. She stretched her arms, as the woman did the measurements.

"You're small, but so tall…" the woman observed.

"Yeah." Rogue smiled.

"The name's Dorothy, by the way." Dorothy said.

She was a blonde girl, with a short bob. She wore a purple, zipped-up jacket and a pair of denim jeans with her purple sneakers.

"Hello then." Rogue said.

"Here. Try size 14." Dorothy said, handing her a graduation suit.

Rogue nodded, and dashed to the changing room.

* * *

"… Do you have a half?"

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked, looking at Rogue in all angles.

"The sleeves and the skirt were hard to get in." Rogue explained, showing the limited movement she can do with her arms.

"Luckily, I do. Here." Dorothy said, handing her another suit.

Rogue nodded, and slid the door shut.

"It fits."

Dorothy looked up from her clipboard to look at Rogue.

"Alright. Well, you're a Weapons major, right?" Dorothy asked.

"Right." Rogue nodded.

"You'll need to wear brown." Dorothy said, handing her a brown graduation suit.

"Will do." Rogue said and got the suit. Quickly, she changed into the brown suit.

"You don't mind if I ask, but aren't you the Red Room girl?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah. I am." Rogue said.

"You barely sound Russian. Your surname gives you away, though."

"I know, right?" Rogue said.

"Well, enough chitchat. You need to go." Dorothy said, and shooed her off.

* * *

"Hey Rogue you're finally- Whoa."

All three glared at the Weapons major, who just walked in.

"You look… good." Piri said.

Piri wore a pale yellow blouse. She also wore a rich yellow tie, and a tight yellow business skirt. She also wore gold colored high heels.

"Yeah. I'll have to agree." Keith said.

Keith wore a light green, long-sleeved polo. He wore a green tie. He wore green dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"I'm still an Alpha in this!" Atom yelled, going askew.

Atom wore a pale red, long-sleeved polo. He also wore a red tie, and red dress pants with his usual black dress shoes.

"Oh, shut it." Rogue rolled her eyes.

Rogue wore a pale brown polo. She also wore a very dark brown colored tie with her dark brown skirt and mocha high heels.

"So. I just realized… we never asked Atom where he'll go." Piri said.

"I'm going to the PSA." Atom said.

"Alright. We're all going to the PSA." Keith said.

"Well, people, it was glad knowing you." Atom said, "We had a whole year of insanity, and probably more awaits us."

"Agreed. You guys may be a pain while I try to read _To Kill a Mockingbird_, but you guys are still awesome." Piri said.

"Sure, Rogue may try to hack my laptop and play the chicken dance song every time I click my mouse. Sure, Piri may bedazzle my laptop with pink glitter. Sure, Atom may even hide my precious laptop, but you guys are still awesome. Take it from Piri." Keith said.

"Well uh… where on earth do I start?" Rogue said, "Thanks, guys, for everything. Thank you for testing my patience, Piri. Thanks for making it easy to hack your laptop, Keith. Thanks for being my Alpha buddy, Atom. Yeah. We may be separated, but we'll always go beyond the call of duty, am I right?"

"Yeah! Go Batch 207!" Keith said, fisting the air.

"Hey guys?" a muffled voice said at the other side of the door, "As much as I loved hearing your montages, we need to go to the Auditorium. Now."

"Oh, hi Ria!" Piri said, "What's your major?"

"Technological."

"Ah right, she's in my Programming class…" Keith said.

"Let's go." Atom said.

* * *

"Welcome, graduates. Today, you all go to the next phase of the world of espionage: work. May we all rise to sing the Academy anthem."

As they all stood in attention, Rogue glanced to the bleachers. There, Agent Mike Prisma sat. He had a large smile on his face as he too rose. As the final chords of the song ended, everyone sat down.

"Good afternoon, students. We shall now hear some words from General Calvin Trigs." Ava said.

Everyone clapped as the General marched to the podium.

"Graduates, parents, guardians and etcetera, I welcome you to Batch 2007's graduation. Here, in the Academy, we call them Batch 207. I can guarantee you that we trained the cadets thoroughly, ensuring that they will be willing to go beyond the call of duty.

"We are all going to separate. Some will go to the United Nations. Some will go to the Central Intelligence Agency. Some will go to the People's Secret Agency. Some might even think of becoming private investigators. The list is long, and the world out there is dangerous. I can guarantee that we prepared them for this.

"The road to peace is long, and these cadets are going to undergo that. Some will fail. Some will rise. Some will die in the hands of their enemies. Yet, some will still see the end of the road to peace.

"That is all, cadets. I wish you a blessed graduation. Go beyond the call of duty."

The cadets – or students – applauded as their principal, Ava, walked to the podium.

"We shall begin the diploma handing ceremony soon. For now, let us see a video compiled by our Technological majors…"

* * *

The orchestra played as the principal announced the names of the graduates.

"Jason Antonio P. Laurenson, graduating cum laude in Weaponry. He also receives a special award, for excellence in Reconnaissance." Ava said as Jason marched in. He shook hands with the General, and received his diploma and special award. It was pinned to his polo's pocket.

"Harriet Olivia J. O'Hara, graduating summa cum laude in Weaponry. She also receives a special award, for excellence in Gymnastics." She said. Harriet also marched in, and shook hands with the General while receiving her diploma and special award. Her medal was pinned to her polo pocket.

"Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov, graduating summa cum laude in Weaponry. She also receives a special award, for excellence in Analysis." Ava said.

Rogue stood and marched up the stage. She shook hands with the General, and received her special award.

* * *

The graduation ended.

"So. See you guys around?" Piri asked, while stuffing her clothes into her suitcase.

"I guess so." Keith said, stashing his laptop into its bag.

"I'll miss you idiots." Atom chuckled, looking at his gold medal and putting it inside a box provided by the Academy.

"Same here." Rogue said, stacking her books in a box provided by the Academy.

"I hope to see you guys in next time's homecoming, in one piece." Keith said.

"Of course." Rogue smirked, "Why not?"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Atom walked to the door, and swung it open. Julia stood there.

"Here you go, guys! Your graduation pictures." Julia said.

She wore a dark blue jacket with the PSA logo on her left breast. She also wore a white t-shirt, and grey cargo pants with her black sneakers.

"You're PSA?" Atom gasped.

"Yeah." Julia said, "It's awesome there. Warning, though. Mystery meat every Tuesday is… really a mystery."

"We'll take note." Keith chuckled.

Atom was handed four envelopes.

"Okay. I have mines. Rogue, yours." Atom said, tossing the girl her graduation pictures. She caught it, and began to look through her photos.

"Keith, heads up!" Atom said, tossing him his graduation photos. Unluckily, he missed and got a paper cut, much to the dismay of Keith.

"Piri, catch!" Atom said as he tossed the envelope to her.

"I look… handsome." Keith said while cradling his cheek, where the paper cut was.

"I look good." Piri smiled.

"Not bad, Ms. Felicia. Not bad." Rogue said.

"Guys, can we get one picture from each other?" Atom asked.

"Deal." Three voices said as one.

* * *

**So they graduate after all… **

**They are going to meet again… in the next chapter. **

**THE TRANSLATIONS: **

**Dorogaya – Russian; darling **

**Spasibo – Russian; thank you (formal and informal) **

**Da – Russian; yes {formal and informal}**

**Gut – German; good **


	8. Chapter 7: The First Mission

**RR: So, Mission 1, murder Rogue Tvarkov in-**

**Rogue: *****tapping her foot on the floor* Sorry, what was that?**

**RR: Sorry. So anyways-**

**Rogue: No really. What was it?**

**RR: SHUT IT OR I WILL ACTUALLY MURDER YOU! **

**Rogue: *scoffs* Like you can.**

**RR: BUT I'M THE- oh what's the point. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

**Rogue: Chapter? What chapter? **** What are you- *****smacked by RR***

* * *

**Chapter 7: The First Mission **

It's been a month since she graduated, applied (and passed) the PSA, and been contacted. She has been catching up with her sleep, since she barely slept in the Academy.

One day, Rogue was fast asleep in her bed in Mike Prisma's house when he walked in, and shook her shoulder.

"Awake." She deadpanned while her eyes fluttered open.

"You have a mission awaiting. Would you like to take it?" Mike asked.

Rogue nodded lazily, desperate for action.

Mike nodded, and tossed her a dossier, "Be ready in 10 minutes for briefing."

* * *

As they walked through the halls of the PSA, Mike was talking to Rogue.

"You will be working with Squad 14." Mike said.

"So… we're looking for 2 puffles." Rogue said while reading her dossier.

"Yes. These puffles aren't just any puffles. They are trained by the Academy on the Art of Espionage." Mike said, "This is frankly an easy mission for a seasoned agent like me."

"Alright. Who am I with?" Rogue asked.

"You'll find out." Mike said, "Now, I want you in your work mode."

"Yes, Agent Prisma."

"You'll be addressed as Agent Tvarkov. You can choose your codename soon."

"Got it."

* * *

"What time will they come?"

The team leader paced the squad room.

"Soon. We are calling in a specialist." The girl in the room said.

"Okay. Let's go through the mission dossier again." The leader said.

"We are going to have to search Club People for two missing puffles." the boy in front of the laptop said.

"They can be anywhere. They can be in the Forest, or the Plaza, heck, even in the uncharted parts of the Island." The leader sighed.

"Then you'll need weapons."

Everyone turned to stare at the girl leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm Agent Rogue Tvarkov, the weapons specialist assigned to Squad 14." She said.

"Wait… Rogue what the heck?"

"What the heck, Atom? What're you doing here?" Rogue said, realizing who the squad leader was, "Wait… Keith? Piri?"

"Agent Prisma… why on earth are you putting her in this mission?" Atom asked.

"She is your specialist. Do I need to say more?" Mike asked.

"Er… no more, sir." Atom looked through his papers nervously, coughing modestly into his palm.

"Well, agents, proceed with your planning." Mike said, and disappeared.

Silence ensued for the next few minutes. Keith suddenly coughed, shattering it.

"Well, isn't this awkward?" Keith asked.

"It definitely is." Rogue mused, casually walking deeper into the squad room.

"Ah, right!" Piri said, sitting up, "Come, I'll hand you your uniform."

"We have a uniform…?" Rogue mumbled while Piri approached a cabinet. She swung it open, and took out a suit.

"Get changed in there, if I were you." Piri said, giving a glance at the two boys in the room.

"Affirmative." Rogue said, nodding and disappearing into the cabinet.

* * *

"So, what's the game plan?"

Everyone was stuck pondering. Keith glared anxiously at his laptop, finding whatever was on the screen much more important than the situation at hand. Piri toyed with the sleeve of her uniform, mumbling something in her native tongue. Rogue tapped her pencil on the table while reading the dossier for the first time. At the head of the table, Atom glared at each of them.

"Hm…" Rogue mumbled, "We should ask the owner. Which is…"

Rogue paused momentarily to look for the page that mentions the owner of the two said puffles. She then made a gagging noise and sat back.

"Well, we are going to have to question Ms. Ava Arctic."

"Ava Arctic?" Keith looked up, "You mean AAE-principal-who-seems-to-love-the-color-green Ava Arctic?"

"The one and only." Rogue said.

"You mean cat-eye-glasses-wearing-a-pink-beanie-on-a-daily-basis Ava Arctic?" Piri asked.

"Same person." Rogue said, bored.

"Alright. I think I have an idea." Atom said.

"That is?" Keith asked.

"Keith, I want you to have all ears on the conversation. Piri, you'll stay with Keith, analyzing Ms. Arctic's behavior whatsoever." Atom said, "Rogue, can you get us weapons?"

Rogue held up her clip-on ID, which had her picture above a blue band that said in yellow, bold, and capital letters** LEVEL 3**. "Automatic access."

"Excellent. I'll need you to get our weapons. I know you very well, you know what I'm talking about." Atom said.

Rogue smirked, "Come with me, then."

As they were leaving, Atom called out, "Ah yes, Rogue and I will be questioning Ms. Arctic!"

* * *

They approached a large vault door in Floor 3… more like -3. Rogue scanned her ID, and a feminine, electronic voice was heard.

"Good morning, Agent Tvarkov. What's the passcode?" the voice asked.

"Triza-oh-seven-nine." Rogue said.

"Voice confirmed. Passcode correct. Eye scan required."

Rogue obeyed and allowed her eye to be scanned.

"Identified. Good day, Agent Tvarkov."

The vault door open, opening to a labyrinth of shelves that contained a lot of gadgets.

"Wait…" Atom asked while Rogue marched in, "You're a weapons specialist, am I right?"

"Yes, yes you are." Rogue said as she opened a book that was set aside.

"Then, why are do you have access to Tech Vault A?" Atom asked.

"Bugging devices at Aisle 31-C…" Rogue mumbled before looking up at him, "Being a weapons specialist requires me to be a little bit of everything we learned in the AAE. I have to be analytical enough to know which is the best weapon, like an analyst. I should know how to handle them, like psychologists. I should know how to fire them, like an agent. I should be able to fix and troubleshoot them, like a technological agent. Also, gadgets fall under weapons, did you not know that?"

"Alright." Atom said as he noticed her returning the book, "So where's our tech?"

"Aisle 31-C." Rogue said, "It's… far."

They craned their necks, glaring at the signs hung from the ceiling. Aisle 31-C was roughly 3 miles away.

"… Now I see why we were forced to run 10 miles in Physical Education." Atom said, "Rogue, can you-"

He looked to his left, and no one was there.

* * *

An exhausted looking Atom Crease walked the final steps to Aisle 31-C. He was met with a bored looking Rogue Tvarkov.

"You can do better than that." Rogue said.

"I know." He said.

"Water?" she asked, handing him a bottle of water.

He nodded and took a good swig of it.

"I was never good at PE in the first place." Atom panted.

"Whatever," Rogue said as she climbed the steel staircase, "Come, I already located some tech items that may help us."

Atom glared at the stairs that await, and sighed.

Rogue stopped at one glass case.

"Here are some special contact lenses." Rogue said, feeling the glass. It immediately identified her, and opened. She took out a box of it, "The IMF, otherwise known as the Impossible Mission Force, invented this. Blink twice, and you'll be able to copy whatever you see into this suitcase, which is actually a concealed printer."

Rogue held up a silver suitcase.

"Alright." Atom said, "Why do we need this?"

"Our surroundings need to be copied. We might be able to find clues later." Rogue said.

"Okay." Atom said, "What else do we have?"

Rogue strode to another glass case, "Hearing bugs, concealed as pins. You place them on your lapel."

"Ah yes, we do need that." Atom said as Rogue felt the glass and took out a collection of pretty pins.

"Take your pick." She said, and he chose the soccer ball pin. Rogue took the red ribbon pin.

"Red ribbon?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Once a Red Alpha, forever a Red Alpha." Rogue said.

"Point taken."

"I believe this is enough." Rogue said.

"How will Piri monitor Ms. Arctic's behavior when she can't see Ms. Arctic?" Atom asked.

"How could I have forgotten…" Rogue mumbled as she walked back to the special lenses glass case. It opened once more, and she got a bottle of eye drop.

"There. This enables the computer to see." Rogue said, handing it to him, "The eye drop was invented by Mr. Gary the Gadget Guy."

"Ah." Atom said.

"Alright. Race you!" Rogue said as she dashed down the stairs and sprinting to the door.

Atom looked over the railings, and sighed heavily.

* * *

"This is bound to hurt… so you'll feel a… Piri, how on earth do I reassure him that he'll feel pain in a good way?"

Atom glanced at Rogue and Piri, who were glaring at each other.

"Uh…" Rogue shook her head, "Nevermind. Just… you'll feel a stabbing sensation. Whatever."

She quickly placed them on him as he closed his eyes to adjust them and get used to them on his eyes.

"Here. Try to copy this." Rogue said, holding up a piece of paper with the numbers in ascending order and bold.

He blinked twice, and behind her, the paper was being printed.

"It's a perfect copy." Rogue said, glancing at the paper, "But the numbers are scrambled."

"Meaning…?" Atom raised an eyebrow.

"You're not concentrating well enough." Rogue said. The contact lenses can barely be seen, thanks to her green eyes. Did I mention that she was a ginger again?

"Alright." Atom said, relaxing on his chair.

"Let's do this again… clear your head of any thoughts. You have 30 seconds."

* * *

**O5 Sleet Avenue, Club People Island. 1045**

Rogue glared at the window. She was now a brunette with grey-blue eyes, wearing white pearl earrings with her standard agent uniform. She wore a suit, with a white undershirt, a black business skirt, and black high heels.

Atom shifted on his heels nervously. He wore the same thing, except with dress pants and dress shoes.

Neither Rogue nor Atom expected their principal's house to be… cozy. They knocked on the wooden door slowly. A clatter was heard until the door was answered.

"Good morning, I am Agent Ferret. My partner here is Agent…"

"Agent Sanguine. We're here to ask some questions." Rogue finished.

"Ah yes, PSA. Come, I've been expecting you. Want some coffee?"

Rogue and Atom glared at each other.

"Quick question, what does sanguine mean?" Piri asked in the earpiece.

"Sanguine. It's a literary term for red." Rogue said, "Y'know, rouge is a French word for red. So… yeah."

"How did she expect us? We are a surprise, an unexpected guest. How did she know?" Keith asked, "I mean, we didn't tell anyone."

"Point made." Atom mumbled.

"So, coffee?" Ava asked.

"Ah, we prefer hot chocolate. Sorry for the trouble, Ms. Arctic." Atom said as they sat down in the cozy living room.

"Don't worry! I have hot chocolate." Ava said from the kitchen.

"Take pictures." Rogue mumbled as she blinked twice at her surroundings.

"We're getting something." Keith announced.

"So," Ava said, walking in with two mugs of hot chocolate. Hers was on the table in front of them, "What're your questions?"

"When did you last see your puffles?" Atom asked while picking up one of the mugs. Rogue followed suit.

"I was doing a press conference." Ava said, leaning back on her aquamarine coach, "They were beside me, playing around in my bag. I was going to take a picture of the speaker, when I discovered that the camera was missing, as well as my puffles!"

"Ah, how they managed to carry such a camera is a mystery." Rogue said, cracking a joke. The three chuckled lightly, before returning to business.

"Can you describe your puffles?" Atom asked after taking a long sip.

"They are two. One is a purple puffle who just loves to take pictures. The other is a green puffle who always wears a propeller cap." Ava said.

"Anything else we need to know?" Atom asked.

"Well…" Ava stopped to think, "They like high places. The purple one especially loves ice hockey."

"Alright." Rogue said, standing up, "We better get going. Thanks for the coffee, Ms. Arctic."

"My pleasure!" Ava said.

As the two were filing out, Ava stopped Rogue.

"Do I know you, in any way?" Ava asked her.

"Maybe, maybe not. You answer me." Rogue said, smirking.

"You sound like my student. She just recently graduated." Ava said, "Though, you look nothing like her."

"Alright." Rogue said, cracking a smile, "I got to go."

"Ah yes, you may." Ava said.

* * *

"What do we have in mind…?" Piri asked.

Everyone stopped to think.

"I heard these people chatting about some stranded people in the Iceberg." Keith said, "While I was getting some things in my house. I think we should check that out."

"Yeah," Atom said.

"Hey, remember the note?" Rogue asked.

"Ah, yes." Atom said, chuckling, "There is this funny note we found at the Pet Shop."

"What does it say?" Keith asked.

"G owns 47 pairs of socks." Atom said.

They all chuckled briefly.

"Alright. So… how do we get the equipment?" Keith asked.

"This time, you guys handle the iceberg thing. Rogue and I will do the work here." Atom said.

"Keith, you have Level 3 access, so I won't bother to give you my ID." Rogue said.

"That's right." Keith said, smiling.

* * *

It's been roughly an hour. Atom stared at the laptop, playing Ping-Pong with the computer. Rogue lazily solved the Rubik's Cube for the nth time.

"Done." Rogue said, handing him the solved Rubik's Cube.

"That was the 37th time. What's taking them so long?" Atom asked.

As if on cue, the two ran in.

"Good news and bad news." Piri panted.

"I'd rather hear the good news first." Atom said.

"I second that." Rogue said.

"We know where the puffles are." Keith said.

"That's great!" Atom cried.

"The bad news?" Rogue asked.

"They're at the Tallest Mountain." Keith said.

Silence ensued.

"Alright. I'll get the chopper." Rogue said, getting up and walking to the cabinet, "Do you guys have climbing equipment here?"

"I think there are some winter things there." Piri said, "Why?"

"Because, Atom and I will be climbing the Tallest Mountain."

* * *

"I agreed to this because…?"

"Because you are impulsive."

"Right. Impulsive."

The roaring of the helicopter blades muted them, mostly.

"How many more minutes?" Atom yelled at Piri, who was steering the helicopter.

"1 minute!" Piri cried.

"So… we coax the critters, then we drive back to the PSA?"

"PSA Hangar 5. We go back to PSA Hangar 5 before driving back to HQ." Rogue said.

"Alright!" Piri said, "Good luck to you two!"

"We need it!" Atom cried as he grabbed the rope and threw it down. Securing it to the floor, and himself on the rope, he slid down. Rogue followed suit.

"Hey there, little fellas!" Rogue said in the squeakiest voice she can muster.

"Your mother's worried. Let's go home!" Atom said.

As Atom lunged for the purple puffle, the green puffle zoomed past him. Losing balance, Atom staggered back, and fell off the cliff.

Two shrill screams were heard.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What happened to Atom? Is he okay? Why on earth isn't Rogue rescuing him? Why is the green puffle so rude? Find out at the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 8: One Hell of a Sled

**The moment of truth… I think. Yeah. It is. So… I'll be a complete she-devil and proceed with the second mission.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: One Hell of a Sled **

It's been roughly a month since the Tallest Mountain mission. Atom limped to the squad room.

"Glad to see you back at work, boss." Piri said.

"Right. Work." Atom said, mentally shivering at the thought of falling a thousand feet.

"The only thing you got was a dislocated ankle, please." Rogue scoffed, reading the latest issue of The Times.

"You could've grabbed my leg!" Atom protested.

"And risk stretching your muscles too much? Nope, not an option." Rogue said.

"Rogue-" Atom was bound to growl, then stopped, "Fine. You win."

"Alright." Rogue said, smirking.

Keith coughed, getting both of their attentions, "Meanwhile, we have a new mission. Just came up 5 minutes ago."

"That is?" Atom asked.

"We are being asked to test G's new contraption." Piri said, "A special sled."

"Alright." Atom said.

"He says that you and Rogue must report to his laboratory ASAP." Keith said.

"Come on, Ferret. Let's get a move on." Rogue said, dragging Atom with her out of the door, and into the hallway.

"Following, Sanguine!" Atom squeaked.

Silence ensued in the nearly empty squad room.

"Is it good or bad that we didn't mention the fact that several other squads tested it, and got into an accident?" Keith asked Piri slowly.

Piri stopped to think, "I think it was a good thing."

Keith nodded, and turned back to his laptop.

"Well, good luck for them."

* * *

Rogue glared at the mirror in front of her. She watched as her hair grew black, and long. She hastily fixed it into a ponytail before turning to Atom, who was beside her.

"You ready for this?" Rogue asked.

"Sure. What could possibly go wrong?" Atom asked.

"I don't know. Maybe there might be an-"

"That wasn't a question, Rogue." Atom deadpanned.

"Right. Sorry." Rogue said, and glared at herself once more. She wasn't in her office uniform anymore, but her field uniform. It was a navy blue jacket with the PSA insignia on her left breast. She also wore navy blue cargo pants with her black sneakers. She grabbed her navy blue gloves and placed them on.

"So. We push this thing down the Ski Hill, and see what happens. Right?" Atom asked.

"Affirmative." Rogue said.

"You like that word, don't you?" Atom asked.

"What word?" Rogue asked.

"Affirmative." Atom said.

"Affirmative." Rogue nodded.

The two stopped, and laughed.

* * *

Three minutes into the ride, they lost two of their skis.

"Well isn't this great?" Rogue yelled through the whistling wind.

"Shut it and let me steer this thing to safety!" Atom yelled then mumbled, "First day after medical rest, I get into another accident."

"I heard that!"

"I intended you to!"

Out of nowhere, Rogue grabbed his waist. He was flustered immediately, and then realized what she was planning. She rolled out of the sled, and watched as it smacked into a tree.

"Duck and hold position!" Rogue yelled as she accidentally got snow in her mouth. She immediately spat it out.

The only thing that Atom remembered next was Rogue accidentally out rolling him, and smacking into her.

* * *

Atom slowly opened his eyes. The remains of the sled were not far from his left. Okay, he wasn't hurt. He only had a few scratches, and maybe a scrape on his knee. Where's his spy phone? Oh, it's intact. There's no signal. Wait… where's Rogue?

He looks down to see Rogue right under him. She looked a bit blue, and blood was coming out of her temple.

"Hey Sanguine?" he said, rolling off of her and nudging her.

No response. He began to shake her.

"Sanguine! Sanguine can you hear me?" he yelled.

"You… are… heavy." Rogue rasped.

"Thank God, you're alive." He sighed.

"Of course." A smile appeared on her face.

"Open your eyes. Where are we?" Atom asked.

"Patience, grasshopper." Rogue said, imitating Sensei with the use of her raspy voice, "I have yet to see. What you see right this moment. I will see it soon."

"Haiku?" Atom asked after counting the syllables.

"On the spot." Rogue said, rolling to her back and opening her eyes, she quickly squeezed them shut, "Oh God, that hurts."

"Come, let's access you." Atom said.

Rogue painfully sat up as he examined her injuries.

"You've got a cut on your temple. You were a bit blue in the skin. Luckily, you're back to normal. Hm… count to three." Atom said while holding both of her hands.

"Atom, I know what you're thinking, but please spare me of your-" she was cut short as he jerked forward.

"Three." He smirked as she reeled back in pain.

"For a guy who can barely run 3 miles without exhausting yourself, you are strong…" Rogue mumbled while rubbing her left shoulder.

"Come, let's find shelter. It's bound to rain soon." He said as he looked up and at the sky. There were dark clouds.

* * *

"He left us a handbook. Real smooth, G. Real smooth." Rogue said sarcastically after going through the remains.

"So he did now?" Atom said, sitting up from where he was relaxing.

They had found a cave.

"Yeah. We're supposed to make a fire." Rogue said, "He takes us as idiots."

"What makes you say that?" Atom asked.

"You forget? Survival unit during 2nd Quarter?" Rogue asked.

"Right." Atom nodded.

"We should find matches." Rogue said.

"Or an expert in the Fire element." Atom said.

"Alright, hotshot. Work your magic." Rogue said, mentally rolling her eyes.

He slowly closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He then had a flame on his hand.

"Gah! Hot, hot!" Atom yelled, quickly putting out the fire.

Rogue smacked her hand against her forehead (for short, she facepalmed). "We needed that."

"Right. Sorry." Atom said.

"I'll go look for a way to get us fire." Rogue said, setting off once more.

* * *

They managed to get a fire going thanks to a black puffle Rogue found.

"Get off your butt, Ferret. Get us some food." Rogue said, taking off her jacket and tying it to her waist.

"Agreed." He nodded and set off.

Once alone, the black puffle bounced on her black shirt-clad stomach.

"Well aren't you a cute little fella?" she asked, ruffling its fur.

The puffle purred in content. She took out a brush (How she has one at this situation, she doesn't know. She isn't that vain.) and began to groom him.

"I should keep you. You can get training." She said, "Hm… should I call you Nikolai?"

The puffle stuck his tongue out.

"I get it." Rogue smirked, "Hm… da Vinci?"

The puffle growled.

"Right. That's for a yellow puffle." Rogue laughed, "Hm… how about Flame?"

The puffle smiled and continued allowing himself to get groomed.

"Well aren't you a puffle whisperer?"

Rogue turned to see Atom, soaking wet and carrying a large fish and a potful of water.

"I had to handle the horses at the stable back in Russia." Rogue explained, "If I can get 24 horses to actually come out of their stables, I can handle one black puffle."

"Point made." Atom said, placing the fish on the flame. He also got some o-berries.

Rogue took one of the o-berries, and fed it to the puffle.

"It's ready. You want?" Atom asked, holding the fish by the tail.

"Later." Rogue said while she continued to groom the puffle.

"_Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi... __Poplyli tumany nad rekoj..."_ she sang quietly.

"Whoa, Rogue. Cool it. What are you singing?" Atom asked.

"Katyushka." Rogue explained, "It's an old wartime song. The soldiers sang it. It was a story about the wife named Katyushka. She had a husband who went to war. He never came back, I guess."

"Oh." Atom said.

"Svetlana used to sing it to help me sleep." Rogue said, humming the tune in between, "We were like sisters."

"Svetlana?" Atom raised his eyebrow.

"Svetlana Ylovna." Rogue said, "At least, that's what I think is her name."

"This Red Room, what is it?" Atom asked.

"The Red Room is a government organization. Only the highest of the highest officials in the Russian government know of it. It is never spoken of, nor seen by any civilian. There, they train little girls to fight for the Russians. I was part of the Black Widow program." Rogue said. "The Red Room brainwashes their pupils, stuff the knowledge into their brain, add in a gallon of hatred, extract emotion, and enhance DNA. Then, they see if their candidate is good enough. If she passes, she can work for the Red Room."

"How did you get out?" Atom asked.

"I had a mission in Volgograd, Russia. I just killed someone. I don't remember who, that's the thing that sucks during brainwashing. You don't know what happened, well, most. I had these frequent headaches, and I slowly slipped from their grasp. Then, I am here." Rogue said.

"Oh…" Atom said, "What happens to you now?"

"I don't know." Rogue said, grabbing some fish and eating it, "Whatever they plan for me, I am ready to counteract to."

"Alright." Atom said, then looked at the boiling water.

"I get most of the water. After all, you ate most of the fish." Rogue said, noticing the remains of the fish.

"Point made." Atom sighed.

* * *

They woke up to helicopter rotors. Atom woke up slowly, and then realized what happened. He and Rogue were slumped against each other, and the black puffle was hopping by the entrance.

"Wake up!" Atom yelled.

Rogue woke up to a start, and then winced when she smacked her head in some cave.

"I don't know if I hate you now, or don't." Rogue said.

"You won't. Proof? Right now. There's a helicopter." Atom said.

As if on cue, there was a powerful amount of wind as a blue helicopter descended not far from where they were.

"Point taken." Rogue said as she hastily got up and scrambled to the entrance.

"Hey!" Atom yelled as he followed her.

The helicopter door was already opening when they got to the entrance. The familiar faces of Gary, Keith and Piri welcomed them.

"Get in!" Piri yelled, almost inaudible.

Rogue quickly grabbed Atom and dashed the 200 meters to the helicopter. They both jumped in, and Piri immediately slammed the helicopter door closed. At the last possible second, Flame jumped in and into Rogue's arms.

"Agent Wilson!" Rogue yelled to the pilot, who was Chris Wilson.

"Good morning to you too, Agent Sanguine!" Chris replied, "Though, the name's Agent Jet Pack Guy!"

"Got it!" Rogue yelled.

"Where's your jet pack, then?" Atom yelled.

"Can't hear you!" Chris yelled.

Atom was given a headset, and he spoke into it.

"I said, where's your jet pack?" Atom said.

"Ah yes, these three wanted to come along with the rescue. So, I got a helicopter." Chris said.

"PSA Hangar 5, just like old times." Keith said.

"Good to see you two in one piece!" Piri said.

"I'm so sorry, agents!" Gary said, "I didn't know!"

"It's okay, G." Atom smiled wanly, "We followed the handbook."

"Enough chitchat. I want radio silence." Chris said before saying into it, "This is PSA Helicopter 5-D radioing PSA Hangar 5. Do you copy, Hangar 5? Over."

"This is PSA Hangar 5, Helicopter 5-D. What's your position? Over." The man said at the other line.

"I have the packages. We need a landing strip, and maybe medical assessment. Over." Chris said.

"Copy. Preparing requests. Over." The man said.

"10-4. Over and out." Chris said.

* * *

"You two are unbelievable."

Mike glared at Rogue and Atom.

"What?" they both said as one. Rogue had some gauze around her head, while Atom had bandages all over him.

"You two were idiotic enough to go test G's Death Sled?" Mike said.

"It has a name?" Atom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's just a name we made up." Mike said.

"We weren't informed of the tests that occurred beforehand." Rogue said.

"I wouldn't trust your memory if I were you, Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov. You have a concussion." Mike said.

"I second what she said." Atom said quickly.

"Alright… two against one… hardly fair…" Mike said, pinching his nose bridge.

"What's the verdict?" Rogue asked.

"What verdict?" Atom asked.

"Ah yes, the verdict." Mike said, "You two will be having the week off. There aren't any missions for you at the moment. Your mates will be working on an operation with the other Tech-Comms agents."

"Affirmative." Rogue said.

"Come, Rogue. Let's wind down a bit, maybe get some hot chocolate at the Coffee Shop?" Atom asked.

"Sure." Rogue said.

* * *

The two were decked in civilian clothes. Atom wore a green t-shirt and denim jeans with his purple sneakers. Rogue wore a lavender t-shirt and blue leggings with her black flats. They both sank into a nice, green coach while sipping on their hot chocolate.

"It's funny." Atom laughed.

"What is?" Rogue asked.

"These people have no idea that we just tested a prototype." Atom said.

"Right, like the gauze on my head and the bandages on your face isn't saying a thing." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, it was one hell of a sled." Atom said.

They both laughed instantaneously. All of a sudden, she froze as she saw someone at the other side of the room. The person looked up, and smirked at her.

"Atom, we need to go." Rogue said, getting up.

"What's wrong?" Atom asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Rogue said, finishing up her hot chocolate and setting the mug down. She hastily got out.

Once they were halfway through the way to the Sports Shop, a blonde man confronted them.

"_Dorogaya,_ do you really think that you can escape me?" he asked, "Remember the consequences."

"_Nikolai Gravari_." Rogue growled, pronouncing the name as if it was a disgusting creature, "I should've known."

The man only tilted his head back, and laughed.

* * *

**Katyushka is a wonderful song; you guys should listen to it. It's sad, I must say. Meanwhile, what happened here? Ah, yes. The Red Room has caught Rogue. What happens to her? Well, find out soon. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Red Room

**So, what happens to Rogue? Let's find out! **

**Little warning, though. There's tons of drama and abuse in this chapter. I mean, the Red Room doesn't do gentle. Am I right?**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Red Room **

The two were dragged somewhere in the southeast part of the Island, and into an apartment building. They were roughly sat on the corner.

"What have you told them?" Nikolai asked, kicking Rogue in the stomach.

"Nothing! I have told them nothing!" Rogue said.

"Liar!" Nikolai yelled, kicking her side, "I know you too well. You have told them something! I can smell it. What did you tell them?!"

"I told them nothing, Nikolai." Rogue said.

"Calling me by my first name, are you?" Nikolai growled, "You turned into one of those _Americans_."

"My passport and nationality still remains as Russian!" Rogue cried out while she was hit with a belt, "I'm still with the Russians! No one else, no one else!"

"Then if you're with the Russians," Nikolai said, voice a deadly growl, "Why aren't you with me, my sweet?"

"I appeal for my rights." Rogue growled, "My rights to see the world. My right to not be abused."

"Abused? See the world? Ha! You aren't old enough to!" Nikolai laughed.

"I am mentally old enough!" Rogue yelled, "I am mentally 24. You cannot stop me."

She was abruptly slapped. Atom had no idea what was going on, and tried to press the emergency button on his spy phone. Wait, it's broken. It was supposed to be replaced.

"What's going on here?" Atom asked slowly.

"You, boy." Nikolai said, "Did she tell you anything?"

"N-No." Atom said, "But maybe we can sort this out diplomatically. I mean, Rogue has a point here…"

"Rogue?" Nikolai turned to Rogue, "You take your name that the blonde boy in your dreams said? _Rogue_? Give me a break, Natalia. You were born a Natalia, and will die as one."

* * *

"Hey, Atom? Rogue? You two in there?"

Mike walked in, holding two new blue spy phones.

"That's odd… they're not here." Mike said, "I could've sworn that they're here. Didn't they tell me that they'll be in Atom's dorm in 30 minutes?"

Mike tried to investigate, at least see if those two came here.

"They were never here…" Mike said, "Odd."

He decided to go to the Coffee Shop, wishing that they were hopefully there.

Keyword: _hopefully_.

* * *

Rogue was slapped for the second time.

"Natalia, don't you dare go against your superior, and answer me now! What did you tell them?" Nikolai asked.

"You were never my superior and I never told them a thing!" Rogue yelled.

She was slapped again.

"Disgrace." Nikolai growled, "You're just like Natalia Alianova Romanovia. I expected better from her. I nurtured her, made her good. Do you know what happened? She ran off with arrow boy to an American agency called SHIELD. She was one of the best, Natalia. That's why I saw potential in you."

"My potential should be used for good." Rogue growled, teeth grounding, "What you do isn't good."

"You are doing good! You are doing good for Mother Russia!" Nikolai cried, "I thought you loved Mother Russia. She nurtured you, made you who you are."

"No! You… you _monsters_ made me this." Rogue said, "I hate you!"

Nikolai cursed something in Russian before bringing the butt of his gun to her head. She was out like a light. Atom was already passed out, earlier hit in the head.

"Put them tied up in the basement. Keep the boy far away from her." Nikolai said, turning to the woman beside him.

"_Da._"

* * *

Mike went into the Coffee Shop. He looked for the pair, scanning the area.

"Purple t-shirt and blue leggings… green t-shirt and denim jeans…" Mike mumbled. He went to the second floor, the bookroom. They weren't there either. He went back downstairs, and recognized the barista on duty.

"Hey, Samantha?" Mike asked.

The girl turned around to look at him. She wore a yellow t-shirt and jeans under her green apron. She was cleaning a mug with a white towel.

"Hey there, Mike. What's your poison?" Samantha asked. She had blonde hair pulled back to a ponytail.

"I'm not here for coffee." Mike said, "Have you seen two kids? One wearing a purple t-shirt, the other a green one?"

"Ah yes, those two." Samantha said, "They sat by the window. They went out hastily. Luckily, the boy gave me a tip."

"That's good." Mike said, "Where did they go?"

"They went to the direction of the Ski Village." Samantha said, "Why?"

"They're my niece and nephew." Mike said, "Thanks again, Samantha!"

"No problem, bro!" Samantha said as he got out.

* * *

"N… Atomic bomb… Atom." Rogue mumbled and snapped, "Where's Atom?!"

Realizing that no one is there, she tried to crawl around, but was stopped short. Shackles, how great.

"Here." A weak voice said at the other side of the room.

"Atom!" Rogue yelled, trying to fight against her restraints.

"Sorry, Sanguine. I'm sorry." Atom said.

"What did you do…" Rogue said, "Atom what did you do?!"

"I told them." He said, "They said they'd hurt you, and I can't have that. I'm sorry."

"Atom, I'll be fine." Rogue said, "I was never meant for this world."

"No, you're for this world. I'm just here, a steppingstone. I'm s-s-sorry." Atom said.

"Atom, you have a squad to lead." Rogue said, "You were given that privilege. Not me."

"I've been poisoned, Sanguine." He said, "They gave it to me 25 minutes ago. 5 minutes before that, I told them."

"I don't know if I hate you or not, Atom." Rogue said.

"You don't hate me, Rogue. I know you well for that." Atom said.

"Stay." Rogue said, heart slowly killing her, "Just stay. I can't lead, you know what leadership can do to me."

"I know." He said weakly, "A-And I'm s-so…"

The word hung in the air, as she no longer heard Atom Crease speak. She hung her head low, and closed her eyes.

Atom Crease is dead.

* * *

"Sanguine? Ferret? Where are you guys?" Mike yelled.

He was on his way back to the Sports Shop when he heard a crunch in the snow. He looked down on his foot to see a blue clip. It was glinting. To any normal civilian, it's just a pretty little clip. To him, it was the Clip Recorder 3000. He held it to his ear. The last thing it has recorded played.

"_Dorogaya_, do you really think you can escape me?" a voice said, words dripping with Russian, "Remember the consequences."

A louder voice, probably of Rogue's, growled, "_Nikolai_. I should've known."

A menacing laugh was heard, "Take them to the house."

"The house. 05 Nightingale Drive. You better hurry, Agent Prisma. I know you'll look." Rogue whispered before there was a clatter, then a beep. The recording ended.

"I need to hurry." Mike mumbled.

He gripped the clip, and began to run to the Sports Shop.

* * *

"Who did you contact?" Nikolai said as he stormed into the basement.

"Contact?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. She was bored. She found no meaning in whatever is going on.

"There are PSA agents coming." Nikolai growled, fisting her collar, "Who. Did. You. Contact."

"I contacted no one. Honest." Rogue said.

"Lie!" he said, punching her in the face.

"You get nothing with violence." Rogue said plainly.

"And where did you learn that, huh?" he asked.

"From education." She said.

He only laughed before he heard a loud boom from upstairs.

"Don't you dare move. Otherwise, I'll kill you." He warned.

* * *

Mike was searching the house. He had a pistol in his hand, and he was looking for the Russian and her boss.

"Is he talking?" he asked Chris, who was with the prisoners. He used an earpiece.

"Nope. Not telling us a thing. He's saying in Russian that he doesn't speak English." Chris said.

Mike sighed and noticed a door that was ajar. He walked to it, and found a staircase. He walked down, taking out his flashlight.

"Rogue?" he asked.

"H-Here."

He turned to the direction of the sound to see Rogue, who was in the other side of the room. She was free of her shackles, and was holding Atom's pale face in her hands.

"What happened?" Mike gasped.

"He was poisoned. He gave into the Red Room, and paid the price." Rogue said, not looking at Mike.

"I'm sorry." Mike said.

"No. I am sorry for what has happened. He got into my madness. He got into my mess." She said, "It's my responsibility."

"No, it isn't. It's the man's fault." Mike said.

Rogue sighed, and kissed Atom's forehead.

"I had a dream." Rogue said slowly, stroking Atom's cold cheek with her thumbs, "This boy called me who I am now. 'Rogue,' he said. I had the power to do what I want to do. I just had to… feel for it."

"Feel for it?" Mike said.

Suddenly realizing what he meant, Rogue turned to Mike for the first time. "Get out."

"What?" Mike said, "I can't-"

"Get. Out." Rogue said, "I need to do this. Come back in… say 2 minutes."

Mike nodded, and went up the staircase.

* * *

2 minutes passed. Mike stared at his watch.

"I gave her extra 30 seconds. Let's see…" Mike mumbled as he went down the stairs once more.

What he saw next was unbelievable. Rogue was slumped against Atom. He dropped his gun and ran to them.

"Rogue? Rogue are you okay?!" Mike said, shaking the girl.

He felt for a pulse, and relaxed when he got one. For some weird reason, he decided to feel for Atom's as well. It was unbelievable.

Atom Crease was breathing.

* * *

"Is she okay?"

Atom paced the hospital waiting room.

"We need to wait for the doctor." Mike said, who was sitting down on a chair.

"How did she do it?" Gary mumbled, looking through his clipboard, "It's scientifically impossible, considering the poison and time!"

"You've just met the impossible." Atom said, still pacing, "Can't you just screw science and believe what you are seeing?"

"I'll run some tests." Gary said, "Once she's discharged, she can-"

"She can be reassigned to Darwin, Australia."

All three men turned to see General Trigs.

"General!" all three said, saluting the man.

"At ease." Trigs said, "As I was saying, I have been requested by Agent Tvarkov that she'd be reassigned to Darwin, Australia for administration duty."

"Administration?" Atom snorted, "I've seen _**and **_worked with her in the field. You're bluffing."

"When did she tell you this?" Mike questioned.

"But I wanted to run some tests!" Gary squeaked.

"I am only following Agent Tvarkov's wishes." Trigs said, "She wishes to be reassigned to a PSA branch where she cannot be tracked by the Russian government. She'll work there as an analyst, or maybe a secretary. Desk work, for short."

"Why would you waste such talent?" Mike said, "You've seen her fight. You've seen her work. You've _seen_ her reactions. She isn't administration material. She's _field_ material."

"Until we can wipe out all of the Red Room agents in Club People and America can we send her back." Trigs said, standing tall, "Till then, agents."

As the General disappeared, Gary mumbled.

"He didn't answer my question."

* * *

Rogue packed her stuff in her PSA Dorm. Apparently, one of the lower floors in the PSA was full of PSA Agent Dorms, where agents can rest and reside in.

"You can stay, you know."

She looked to her doorway to see Atom, leaning against the frame.

"I don't want to hurt you." Rogue said, putting down her duffle bag, "In fact, I don't want to hurt anyone. Besides, my decision is final. I'm going to be in one of the lower floors of Darwin, Australia's base. The walls and ceiling of my office will be invincible to anything."

"But can we visit you?" Atom asked.

"No." Rogue said, "No, you can't. You can't contact me, see me, or even visit me."

"That's unfair!" Atom groaned.

"What's more unfair, you dying because of me, or me leaving to protect you?" she asked.

"It all just cracks down to that, no?" he asked.

"I want an answer, not another question." Rogue deadpanned.

"Fine, the first one." Atom said.

"Exactly." Rogue said, "Dying for one is nothing compared to going for all."

"We'll miss you, Rogue. I hope the weapons specialist that'll be assigned to us will be as good as you." Atom said.

"That's the thing I'm worried about." Rogue said, "Based on what I've been told, you won't be getting another weapons specialist."

"What?" Atom said.

"Keith will be acting as the weapons specialist." Rogue said, finally closing her duffle bag.

"You have to go now, right?" Atom said.

"Yeah." Rogue said, walking past him with Flame by her side.

"Rogue?" Atom said.

"Yes?" she turned to look at him.

"How did they recognize you? I mean, you're a black haired girl now." Atom said.

"That's a good question." Rogue smiled, "I don't know."

She was about to turn when she heard him shout again.

"Here." He said, handing her a white box with a golden ribbon, "Thanks for everything. Thanks for the memories. Thanks for the moments."

"Isn't thanks for the memories the title of a song?" Rogue asked, laughing and taking the box.

"Yup." He said.

"Well, thanks for this." Rogue said.

"One more thing, Rogue." Atom said, stopping in front of her. He hugged the girl for a long time, allowing her to teeter on her heels, "Be safe. Thanks for… bringing me back."

"Anything." Rogue said, patting his back, "Anything for the family."

* * *

**Did I just make a new ship? **

**Okay, so this thing was so sad and happy and sad again! So, what're your thoughts for the following questions?**

**1. How did the Red Room recognize her?**

**2. How did Rogue know where "The House" is?**

**3. Will Rogue come back to PSA HQ?**

**4. When will I post another chapter?**

**I love reviews, guys. Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 10: Artificial Earthquakes

**So… I've been away for a while. Why? Well, I've been handling Doctor Who feels, that's what. Anyways, enjoy this tedious little chapter!**

**Rogue: Define "tedious".**

**RR: Shut your trap!**

**There's a slight based-on-a-Doctor-Who-episode here… Whovians, can you guess which episode is this? Hint: Christopher Eccleston.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Artificial Earthquakes **

**_7 months later. November 17, 2008. PSA Hangar 5, Club People Island_**

Rogue stepped off the sleek black jet. She wore a white dress, where the skirt has black vertical stripes on it. She also wore a black, long-sleeved cardigan with her black flats.

"For a field agent, you suddenly became girly."

She snapped her head to the direction of the voice to see Peter Simmons.

"Simmons. Nice to see you." Rogue said, walking across the asphalt and to her old batch mate.

"Same to you, Tvarkov." Peter smiled.

"I've been called in by G. What's the situation?" Rogue asked.

"I believe you'd want to find out yourself." Peter said.

As if on cue, a sudden shook caused Rogue to grip Peter's wrist.

"What was that?" she asked once it ended.

"An earthquake." Peter said.

"… This wasn't how our Science teacher described it." Rogue said, "Nonetheless, this is much more worst."

"I know, right?" Peter said, "Now let's go."

While they were walking to the awaiting jeep, Rogue suddenly went askew.

"What's your rank now?" she asked.

"First Lieutenant." He said, beaming happily.

"What? Unfair! I'm still a Second Lieutenant!" Rogue pouted.

"Soon, little girl. Soon." He said, patting her head.

Rogue just growled at him.

* * *

"Ah, Lieutenant Tvarkov. Lieutenant Simmons. You are dismissed, Simmons. I can handle Tvarkov, alone."

Peter nodded and left in an instant.

"Why do you need me back in here, G?" Rogue asked, "And since when are we called lieutenants?"

"Apologies," Gary said, "_Junior Agent_ Tvarkov."

"Whatever." Rogue rolled her eyes, "Back to the topic. What's going on?"

"There are mysterious tremors occurring all over the Island. There are no fault lines, for all I know. It's suspicious…" Gary said, "Though, we don't want to cause panic among the public. We keep this intel top-secret."

"Alright." Rogue said, "What squad has the honor to work with me?"

"Your original squad," Gary said, "Squad 14."

"Alright." Rogue said, and was about to walk off.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice dress."

"… Thanks."

* * *

A knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Piri asked while running to it.

"I can see a mother caressing her baby by the beaches." Rogue deadpanned, remembering the incident back in Russia.

Piri swung open the door and dragged the Russian in.

"Sanguine!" Atom swung his arms around the Russian's neck.

"Good to see you too, Ferret." Rogue smiled.

"Piri and Keith have new call signs here." Atom said, "Piri is Sage. Keith is Lance."

"Alright." Rogue smirked.

"Great to see you back." Keith said, "With curves, that is."

"Shut your British trap!" Piri laughed, slapping Keith in the arm.

"What? I'm just being honest." Keith shrugged.

"You crazy little…" Piri mumbled something Rogue didn't catch.

"Well, let's start, eh?" Atom asked.

The earth suddenly quaked, making Rogue grip the nearby chair.

"That was worse compared to what happened a while ago." Piri said.

"I know right?" Rogue said.

"Come, let's go. If I heard right, the Mayor of Club People Island's spokesperson will be having a conference." Atom said.

"CPI's got a Mayor?" Piri and Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Well look at that, new knowledge everyday." Keith said.

* * *

"We need to look _un_suspicious. I think I'd like to keep my professionalism while going to a stupid political conference."

Rogue glared at Atom, hard.

"What's wrong? Never tried the journalist disguise?" Atom asked while looking her head-to-toe.

Rogue wore a red jacket that was half-zipped. She also wore a white t-shirt and pink leggings. Finally, she wore aqua flats. She was forced to transform herself into a blonde, where her hair was pulled back to a ponytail. She wore geeky glasses that she had to push up her nose bridge several times.

"I look like Rose Tyler, minus the curly hair, and plus the glasses." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I found you another Whovian, G." Atom mumbled.

"Now, you'll be going under the alias Juliet Pennington. You'll be with Ms. Arctic, who will also be covering the conference." Atom said.

"I hate you. You're leaving me alone with a woman who can't even keep her puffles in line?" Rogue asked.

"She's a busy woman. It's forgivable." Atom said, "Besides, your fellow 'journalists' will be there."

"Oh joy. Get me a freaking AP Stylebook, for all I care." Rogue rolled her eyes once more.

"Shut up! You can mess up your makeup, okay?" Atom said.

"I'm not getting paid enough to do this…" Rogue mumbled.

"That's more like it! Mumble that some more, and you'll be the perfect journalist!"

"Whatever." Rogue mumbled.

* * *

"Why hello, are you Agent Sanguine?" Ava asked.

Rogue stood in front of Ava Arctic, in her office. The former Principal and now Editor-in-Chief glared at the agent in front of her.

"The PSA remains in contact with me, though. No worries." Ava said.

"Ah right. Yes, yes I am Agent Sanguine." Rogue said.

"Ferret did well. I believe you have the tech Lance has given you?" Ava asked.

"Why yes, yes I do." Rogue said, showing the bracelet she was given.

"Alright. Now, just carry my stuff, wear the lanyard, and you'll be fine, Ms. Sanguine." Ava said.

"Yes ma'am." Rogue said.

"Honestly, Ms. Sanguine. You seem familiar. In any way, do I know you?" Ava asked.

"That's your choice to make, Ms. Arctic." Rogue said.

* * *

"I'm q-quite antsy today, M-Ms. Arctic." Rogue stuttered.

They were now seated in the conference room. No one stood on the podium.

"What makes you say that, Juliet?" Ava asked.

Ava wore a shirt with black and white circles with a black suit jacket. She also wore black dress pants with white high heels.

"I-I've never seen you n-not in g-green, Ms. A-A-Arctic." Rogue's act seemed to be working. People didn't give her a second look.

"Of course, Juliet. This is a professional thing." Ava said.

Suddenly, someone's footsteps silenced the journalists. Rogue glanced "nervously" at the back of the room, where several PSA agents stood on guard. She saw Atom wink at her, and she only looked back to Ms. Arctic.

"Easy on the heartbeat, Ms. Sanguine." She heard Keith mumble into her earpiece, "It's quick."

"S-Sorry, a-adrenaline." Rogue said.

"Did you say something, dearie?" Ava asked.

"N-Nothing ma'am. J-Just c-calming myself d-d-down." Rogue said.

"Well, just watch and learn, and maybe you'll become like me someday." Ava said.

"Y-Y-Yes ma-ma-ma'am." Rogue said.

"Good morning everyone, I am Herbert P. Bear, Esquire here to tell you all that these earthquakes are due to the tectonic plates here in the north. The government of America is trying their best to help us, such as sending in their experts." Herbert the Spokesperson said.

"Experts?" Ava mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"How they sent that message without us knowing is a mystery…" Keith mumbled.

"Agreed." Piri said.

"There is no need to panic, as we are doing our best. Well, I believe that is all." Herbert said, "Any questions?"

There was a clamor in the crowd as the journalists strained for answers. Rogue acted interested, as if she was paying attention. Mentally, she wondered.

"What experts?"

* * *

"We're being called in."

The three looked up to see Atom holding four white envelopes.

"We're the experts?" Piri asked.

"Us, and several other squads." Atom said.

"We'll be seen, I mean, the media will be bound to hang out at Flurry Boulevard." Rogue said, "I skimmed through Ms. Arctic's notebook. Not only is her handwriting sloppy, I saw that she wrote the Island Hall's address."

"The plan?" Piri asked.

"Only one of us is going." Atom said, "In case this is a trap, we let one go. What I mean is, this is our case. If they get us all, who'll do the case? We took it, so we'll have to finish it."

"I volunteer." Rogue said, standing up, "Sure, I could get myself killed, but hey. I'll take one for the team."

"Alright." Atom said, "Let's go to the Armory. I'm in a good mood to do weapons-hunting."

Rogue only smirked, and held up her ID.

* * *

"We are currently seeing cars pulling up in Flurry Boulevard. And this is… Island-wide famous Gary the Gadget Guy!"

Gary, being claustrophobic, quickly walked to the Island Hall.

"Next, we have… well who is this? We are currently seeing some civilian experts coming in."

Rogue, along with several other PSA agents, walked to the Island Hall, ignoring the questions they were being asked by the journalists.

"Ma'am! Who may you be?"

"What can you say about the tremors?"

"Sir! Are we all safe?"

Before anyone can ask another question, the ground shook once more. There were screams of surprise as the PSA agents held their ground.

"Let's go." Their team leader, a Technological agent named Oliver, said.

They all nodded and hastily walked into the Island Hall.

"No threats, over." Rogue mumbled into her earpiece.

"No suspicious activity, over." Ria mumbled behind her.

"We're still in one piece, over." Oliver mumbled.

"Copy that, Waddle Squad." Piri said, "Please keep radio chatter to a minimum."

The only response was silence.

* * *

"Are you wearing the new tie I gave you, Mr. Mayor?" Herbert asked.

The two were in a room, preparing themselves.

"Why yes, I am wearing it, Charles." The mayor said.

Charles. That was Herbert's second name.

"It looks good on you. Rich red suits you." Herbert said.

"Thanks." The mayor said, "Now, let's go to those experts."

"Yes." Herbert said, "Yes, we must."

* * *

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen."

Rogue looked around. She was now a brunette, hair pulled back to a ponytail. She wore a white blouse with her black skirt and black high heels. She also wore red earrings, and the geeky glasses. She, along with the other experts, wore IDs given by the Island Hall.

"I am Mayor Aldrich Henry Chilton. I am here with Spokesperson Herbert Charles P. Bear Esquire. You may read the dossiers we have prepared for you."

"I don't know what is it about this Herbert guy… his name is familiar…" Tina mumbled in the channel.

"Quiet, Snowflake. It's just the concussion at it." Gary mumbled.

Tina nodded. She just came back from her mission, where she had to track one of the suspects of the avalanche. She got hit hard in the head, and had a concussion and loss of memory.

"It's scary, I must say." Ria said, catching everyone's attention, "The Island doesn't have any fault lines. Yet, we're experiencing tremors every now and then."

Suddenly, the earth shook again.

"Like that." Ria said, "It seems to go harder after every tremor."

"It's like there are multiple epicenters." Gary mused.

"I just realized, mates." Rory said, "Those tremors remind of how the ground shakes every time I use a jackhammer in a construction site."

"How?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Well," all ears were on Rory, "The ground shakes. Depending on where you are, there are different intensities. If you're in the epicenter, you feel it the most. If you're far off, you'd feel little to nothing at all."

"So you're saying," Rogue asked, "We are currently looking at artificial earthquakes?"

There was a clamor within the experts.

"Why would someone want to make artificial earthquakes?" Ria asked.

"What is this madness?" Gary gasped.

"Yeah. You're… that just sounds scary." Rory mumbled.

There was suddenly a low laugh from the front. Everyone turned to look at Herbert, who was laughing.

"Very good!" he said, "You did well!"

"What…?" Gary said, confused.

"You just fell right into my trap." Herbert smirked as he pressed a button on his watch.

All of a sudden, the door was locked, and their IDs glowed red.

"What is going on, Charles?" Chilton asked, turning to look at Herbert.

"Politics." He said while he shot Chilton in the head. Many gasped.

"Code 13! We have a Code 13!" Oliver yelled.

"Yellow! Code Yellow!" Ria yelled.

"Get him!" Rogue yelled.

As everyone charged to get the already fleeting albino, there was a sudden shock to everyone. Their IDs were made so that when Herbert needed to neutralize them, he had to press another button, and they were electrocuted. All those who stood fell to the ground. Cries of pain were heard.

"Sayonara!" Herbert yelled as he closed the door.

As green smoke slowly came into the room, Rogue gasped, feeling pain all over her body. She reached for her earpiece, which fell to the ground.

"He-Herbert… is… a suspect." She gasped before passing out.

* * *

Atom stared at the heart monitor. It was the only thing that confirmed that Rogue was still alive.

"She'll be okay." Keith kept on reassuring him, "It's a simple electrocution. Then she was just chloroformed."

"You're not helping." Atom growled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to go. We can't let Herbert win." Piri said.

"Squad 8, my squad, managed to get the Gift Shop back in its original position. We only got a few injured people, but they've all been treated." Tina said, "I knew he was familiar."

"Alright." Atom said, "What's the plan?"

"We need you to go in." Tina said, "The thing lead to the Boiler Room. Someone was there; we know it. You guys better do it."

"Deal." Atom said, "Piri, you go there. Keith will monitor you. Bring the Camera Headband 3000."

"On it." Piri said.

"I'll wait for Rogue to wake up." Atom said.

"You do that." Tina said.

"Squad 8 and Squad 14, teaming up." Atom said, smiling wanly, "Well isn't that awesome."

* * *

Piri walked through the drilled hole.

"Boy, Rory would be having a field day here." Piri said, looking at the large hole.

"I said monkey wrench, Klutzy! Monkey wrench!" Herbert yelled.

Piri stopped to see the albino man toying with the boiler.

"Stop! Herbert!" Piri yelled, taking out her gun.

"Oh, hello little agent." Herbert said, smiling a toothy grin.

"You aren't getting away with this!" Piri yelled, "My friend is in the hospital because of you!"

"Which one?" Herbert said, pretending to be concerned, "The Scottish? The Australian? Is it Code 13 guy? Yellow gal? Or the artificial girl?"

"She has a name, y'know." Piri said.

"That would be?" Herbert raised an eyebrow.

"Sanguine. Sanguine Helada." Piri said slowly.

"Whatever. Klutzy, start the drill!" Herbert said.

Klutzy nodded, and started it. Before Piri could blink, Herbert was already at the drill, and was escaping.

"Lance!" Piri yelled into her earpiece, "I need you here!"

* * *

It's been two hours since Keith fixed the boiler.

"It's suspicious. Rogue isn't awake yet." Atom said, "She also looks paler."

Keith and Piri glanced at each other nervously. Should they tell him?

"Atom?" Piri placed a hand on his shoulder, "We need to tell you something."

"It's Rogue." Keith choked, "She's in a coma."

Atom only looked at them, then stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**COMA?! COMA YOU SAY?!**

**Oh, I am oh-so cruel, aren't I? Haha, catch you guys later! **


	12. Chapter 11: The Ultimate Demise

"**Of course she wakes up! She always wakes up!"**

"**Atom, she may never even wake up." **

"**But she's Rogue Tvarkov! Rogue doesn't just die because of a stupid albino man!" **

"**She was electrocuted and chloroformed." **

**That is a deleted scene right there. ^ So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Demise**

It's been five months since Rogue woke up from her coma. She was back in Australia, where she was doing paperwork.

"Tvarkov." Her assistant, Eric, said, "You've got to go back to HQ."

He tossed a dossier at her table.

"Thanks, Merit." She said, taking the dossier and flipping through it, "That would be all."

Eric nodded, and walked back to his table.

"Another Squad mission…" Rogue mumbled, "Let's see."

Rogue sat up, took the receiver on her telephone, and dialed a number.

"Simmons." She said once the person on the other line responded, "I'll be there in a few hours."

As the jet landed, Rogue walked out, holding her duffle bag.

"I'm a Captain now." Simmons said once she got to the asphalt.

"I hate you." Rogue growled, "First Lieutenant."

"Ha!" Simmons smirked.

"Whatever." Rogue rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You'll be assigned to Squad Delta, Rogue."

Rogue blinked twice.

"Delta?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean something else in Darwin?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly, G. Squad Delta sucks in Darwin." Rogue said.

"Okay. To explain, your original squad, Squad 14, was renamed Squad Delta."

"Oh."

Silence ensued, when Rogue suddenly asked.

"So Squad 14's the worse squad?"

"Rogue!"

* * *

"A lot has changed since you left, Sanguine."

Rogue and Keith marched through the hallway. Rogue wore a green jacket with her red shirt, black jeans and purple flats. Keith wore an orange hoodie with his jeans and sneakers.

"Rory and his team patched up all the holes. The regulations were intensified, and we have a new mayor. Her name's Andrea Lourdes F. Cilicia. Herbert also resigned the Island Hall." Keith said.

Once they were in front of the squad door, they stopped.

"Ready?" Keith asked.

"As always." Rogue said.

As they opened the door, balloons and cake greeted them.

"Hello, Rogue!" Atom and Piri yelled. "Welcome back!"

"I thought we only saw each other a few days ago..." she looked at the calendar, "Oh."

"I missed you!" Piri said as she ran to hug the girl.

"I missed you, mate." Atom said as he hugged the Russian, "You just suddenly woke up, based on what I heard. Then you were immediately sent back to Darwin. I never got to see you."

"I told you, he worried." Piri said.

"Alright." Keith said, "Let's celebrate with cake!"

"Chocolate!" Rogue gasped, "This better be good."

"It's dark chocolate." Piri deadpanned.

"Oh my God, I love you."

* * *

Rogue and the others stared at the reports in front of them.

"So… we have some missing items." Rogue said as she picked one piece of paper.

"How weird." Piri chuckled, "They're missing on the day of the Director's visit."

"The Director's visiting?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. Yes they are." Keith said.

"We better do this quick." Atom said, "The Director must be protected from whatever plans Herbert has concocted."

"This is a major mission." Keith hummed, looking at another dossier, "We'll be working with Squad Alpha, Beta, and Gamma."

"English." Rogue deadpanned.

"Alpha is Squad 2. Beta is Squad 8. Gamma is Squad 22." Piri said.

"Things changed…" Rogue mumbled.

"I know. Now, let's meet up with our friends." Atom said.

* * *

"Good morning, people. Let's begin with the group briefing." Jason said.

They were now in a large meeting room. There were four tables, each for one squad. Delta was at the back.

"The Director will be coming today for a visit." Jason said as his PowerPoint played.

"Squad Alpha will be in charge of the Director's security and escorting. Though Gary will escort them, we still need to keep watch.

"Squad Beta will be in charge of securing the whole agency. Make sure there will be no security threats, mainframe problems, or anything that can trouble the Director. You will also ensure that nothing can possible cause great inconvenience.

"Squad Delta will be in charge of whatever madness Herbert will concoct. You will be doing the under the table work.

"Squad Gamma will be in charge of the intel Squad Delta may ever need. You have the security cameras, the computers; you have all the possible sources. You will also be manning the comm channel. Am I understood?"

A series of grunts were followed.

"Excellent." Jason smirked, "Let's start."

* * *

"Commander, we've got something here."

Atom spun from his chair.

"Man, I love this chair…" Atom mumbled, "What?"

"Herbert is showing something up at the Ski Village. It's getting noticed by the civilians." Keith said.

"Got it!" Atom said as he stood. He grabbed the sleeping Tvarkov by her field jacket, and dragged her off her chair.

"What the hell?" she screamed as she hit the floor, "I could've broken my tailbone!"

"This is an emergency, Tvarkov." Atom said, "We've got a Code 36."

Rogue's face fell, as she got up.

"Lance, report it to the others ASAP." Rogue said.

"On it!"

* * *

"This is just nothing, people! Nothing to see here!"

They were trying to shoo away people.

"Lance, get up here." Rogue growled into her earpiece.

"Coming, Sanguine." Keith said.

In a few minutes, Keith arrived.

"We need to stop the feed." Atom said.

"You don't just stop it! We need to know where it is!" Rogue yelled.

"I'll do it." Keith said, "I mastered this in Programming class."

"Do it." Rogue said, "We don't have much time."

Keith proceeded in doing so and used the wrench in his spy phone.

"There." Keith said, "I traced them to… the corn fields."

"Alright." Rogue said, tying her hair to a quick ponytail. She had black hair now, "I've got this."

"I've heard that we have a problem, yes?" Gary said into the channel.

"Yeah. We have one, few hours before the Director arrives." Atom sighed as he watched Rogue run to the Mine.

* * *

The corn plants weaved past her as she ran, taking long strides. She followed instinct, a weird sense telling her to go in different paths. Finally, she came to a clearing. It was a cliff, with violent waters below.

"For a spokesperson… this man must be athletic." Rogue mumbled, noticing the vaulting pole at the other side.

She sighed heavily, and stripped herself of her jacket. She tied it on her waist, and walked back a few feet.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking." An agent from Squad Gamma squeaked.

"Talon, you actually have eyes on me?" Rogue said, looking up and at the air. She noticed a toy helicopter up there. Real smooth.

"Of course I do, Sanguine!" Talon cried, "Now hurry!"

Rogue nodded and had her eyes on the other side. She started running, before she hurdled herself across the cliff.

Let's just say that she miscalculated.

* * *

"Ferret!"

Talon ran to where Squad Delta was.

"What's wrong, Delilah?" Atom asked, spinning around from his chair.

"It's Sanguine." Delilah heaved, "She tried to jump a cliff. She…"

He didn't hear the next thing, as he was already running out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Rogue clung to the rock. This was the third time she tried to heave herself up and onto safe ground. Her hands were bleeding, thanks to the various cuts the rocks gave her. The blood was slicking them, making her time there much more dangerous each passing second.

"C'mon, adrenaline. Activate yourself." Rogue growled as she felt her grip in her right loosen.

"We're coming to your location, Rogue." Atom said into her earpiece.

"I'm good here." Rogue yelled through the roaring of the waters under her, before mumbling, "At the least."

She heaved herself up, letting her foot touch a slippery rock.

Bad mistake.

She slipped and fell lower. She yelled and cursed in Russian as she fell a few feet down before grabbing some more rock. She hissed as the tip of the rock sunk into her large cut, which was across her palm.

"I'd be surprised if I'd loose all feeling in my left hand, being unable to write properly anymore." Rogue chuckled as she felt her left go numb.

"The rock barely hit any crucial nerves, no worries." An agent said in reply in her earpiece.

"Got it." Rogue nodded.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and tried to get up.

A shrill scream echoed through the cornfields.

* * *

It's been two hours since she's hung on the cliff. She was back in square one, where Delilah – Talon – along with Atom was with her. Delilah was almost done cleaning her wounds.

"There." Delilah said.

As if by magic, the wounds began to heal.

"What the-" Rogue was surprised as she looked at her hand.

"How did-" Atom gasped.

"You think I know, smart guy? Haha, no." Rogue said.

"I'll get Gary to examine you after the mission." Atom mumbled.

* * *

"We have a bomb in HQ."

The words hung in the air.

"Get the Director as far away as we can." Atom said slowly, "Does anyone here know how to diffuse a bomb?"

"I'm not good enough." Keith shrugged.

"Neither am I." Piri sighed.

"I do." Rogue said as she stared at Delilah. She was just teleported here all of a sudden, since she went after Herbert instead of Rogue.

"Good." Atom turned to the others, "Evacuate the PSA, as well as all civilians within a 2-mile radius."

"Good luck, Rogue." Delilah said.

"Lord, help me…" Rogue said, partially groaning.

* * *

Rogue looked around the Gadget Room, hoping to find anything that can help her diffuse the bomb.

It wasn't just any ordinary bomb. Sure, it was counting down. But, it wasn't just that which bothered her. It requires being hooked up to a computer, and she didn't have one.

She's sure to find at least a laptop in G's Gadget Room.

She searches, the numbers on the bomb ticking away at the back of her mind. Her mind screamed for her to hurry up, but the other side of her told her to calm down, and think. Where could Gary keep a laptop?

Then she finds one. She starts it up quickly, finds a cord, and runs to the bomb.

"C'mon. Work." Rogue mumbled as she stared at the screen.

She began to type quickly, slowly penetrating the walls.

* * *

"Klutzy. She's close to breaking into our barriers." Herbert said.

Klutzy nodded dully, her dark brown hair slightly following the wind.

"Stop her." Herbert said, with finality.

"Understood." Klutzy said, and walked off.

* * *

Rogue growled as her codes were countered. She only had 10 minutes before they blow.

"Should've dragged Keith with me…" Rogue growled.

"Hi there, Rogue."

Rogue swiveled to see Tina, standing there.

"What're you doing here?" Rogue asked, "Why are you not with your brother?"

"Since when was he my brother?" Tina snorted.

"Why are you…" Rogue's mind suddenly realized something. The fuzzy memory of a brunette girl in a red turtleneck and dress with her red flats, who was running away with Herbert in the Island Hall attack, became clear.

Klutzy and Tina were one person.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Why I'm like this? Why I'm working with Herbert?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. You were well trained, Tina, to work for us. Why the treason?" Rogue asked, running out of words.

"From the start, I've always craved power." Tina said, walking to the CCTV table. She picked up a pole, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, "What the American government gives us is insufficient. I was always sick of our father, who kept on praising the white dude up there."

"In the end, it's all politics." Rogue sighed, slowly taking out her knife from her back pocket, "How sweet."

"Quiet!" Tina said, walking to Rogue, slowly, "Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, the power. He promised me power, a chance to correct everything in this wretched island. I've always liked correcting people, and things."

"The PSA corrects whatever wrong the people of Club People do. We do the police work." Rogue said, quickly glancing at the timer. 6 minutes and 32 seconds remained. How perfect.

"Yeah, under the controls of someone much more powerful." Tina said, "You are all merely puppets. Nothing but toys they can so easily dispose."

Rogue swallowed a lump in her throat. Is this all true? She, Rogue Tvarkov, who was welcomed with open arms into the PSA, is nothing but a puppet? She shivered at the thought. Don't let her get into you.

"In the end, you will all be my puppets. Mere toys that I can so easily outgrow." Tina said, "And my siblings? They'll do nothing but cry for mercy."

"You're not the Tina who loudly told me the story of Sleeping Beauty." Rogue said, walking back. 5:02. "You're not the Tina who was in my Chemistry class."

"You're not the Tina I know."

Tina only stared at Rogue, unfazed. She then started laughing, slowly, then loudly. She was almost manic, laughing that hard. It sent shivers down Rogue's back.

Once Tina stopped, she walked to Rogue, quickly. Before she can even see it, Rogue was hit hard with the pole, it slamming across her stomach. She gasped as she felt some of her bones crack.

"Who cares?" Tina laughed as she watched Rogue crumple to the ground in pain, "Who cares if I die, or if you die because of this?"

Tina starts smashing the laptop into multiple pieces. Rogue yells in horror, screaming louder at the pain in her stomach.

"You sound like a swine!" Tina laughed as she started kicking Rogue's stomach. It was her most vulnerable point, after all.

"Ti… na… no…" Rogue whispered. It was too obvious; she's internally bleeding.

"Who's going to save you now, huh?" Tina asked while continuously kicking Rogue, "My brother? Gary? Heck, Atom maybe?"

Tina glanced at the timer. 10 seconds remains.

"Time flies so fast, no?" Tina asked as she got her spy phone, "Well, so do I!"

She suddenly disappears, and Rogue finally coughs out the blood she's been keeping from appearing. She groaned and sat up. Her vision was swimming, and she was bound to faint soon.

5.

She forced herself to rest against the table.

4.

She held her ID against her chest. Might as well be identified easily.

3.

There's a weird commotion in the closet. She's too weak to strain her ears.

2.

A purple figure jumps out of the closet, gasps at Rogue and at the bomb, and scoops her up into its arms.

1.

Rogue lost all consciousness and welcomed the darkness.

Boom.

* * *

Two screams were heard as the Sports Shop blew up.

"Rogue!" Atom yelled, ducking as a block of wood flew past him.

"No!" Gary yelled as he shielded his face from glass shards. Luckily, his lab coat sleeves protected his arms.

In a split second, the purple figure teleported in front of the Sport Shop's entrance as the last few debris fell. It had a solemn look on its face.

"Dot?" Gary said slowly.

"Rogue!" Atom cried as he ran to get her.

"This is Tvarkov, the 14 and a half girl?" Dot asked in surprise, "More importantly, the Red Room girl?"

"She's a brave soul." Gary said as Atom got the unconscious girl. He held her close to his chest, "She decided to be left behind in the attempts to diffuse the bomb."

"She paid the price." Dot said, "Klutzy, is one of us. Klutzy… Klutzy is Agent Tina Laurenson."

"What happened to her?" Atom said slowly, glancing at Rogue.

"She was kicked repeatedly in the abdomen. Seemed rough, since she was screaming. Her stomach also met a steel pole." Dot said.

Atom slowly set Rogue down in the snow. He unzipped her jacket, and slowly lifted her shirt up. For sure, there were purple and blue spots on her stomach. He didn't dare to look any further. He stood and marched to Jason Laurenson, who was perfectly unaware about his sister. Atom took him by the collar.

"Whoa!" Jason yelped.

"Your sister!" Atom yelled, "Your sister killed my friend!"

"She's not yet dead, okay?" Dot yelled, "She's still breathing."

"Let's get her to the hospital, then." Gary said.

As Atom set Jason down, every stared at the still on fire Sports Shop.

"Time to merge, right?" Dot said.

"Merge? With what?" Delilah said.

"The EPF. Otherwise known as the Elite Protection Force." Dot explained.

"The rumors were true?" Jason said.

"You actually listen to the rumors." Atom said, becoming hysteric, "How perfect."

"Calm, Atom." Gary said, "The Elite Protection Force is a much more… techy part of Club People."

"Oh."

"We have plans, for all of you." Dot said.

"Alright." Atom nodded, and carried Rogue once more, "I'm getting her to the hospital."

"Do what you must, agent." Gary said.

Atom nodded, and started sprinting.

* * *

**Elite Protection Force. It has… a nice ring to it.**

**So, Tina's Klutzy. Wow. **

**My mind's wonderful, no? **

**Meanwhile, I shall divulge into Divergent feels while looking up Four x Reader inserts. See you guys later! **

**Hey, does anyone have a suggestion for a Four x Reader story? I need one. I REALLY need one. Send me a link. I beg of you. **


	13. Chapter 12: Elite Protection Force

**Back (with a new fandom in mind)! So, I speed up to a year later.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Elite Protection Force**

Rogue sighed as she trudged into her house. Yes, she has a house now. It's a one floor, white colored house with some black marble here and there. She was welcomed by her living room, which was a white room with some carpet and two black couches.

For some weird reason, she decided to make her house mostly black-and-white.

She didn't move out without a reason, though. She found out that Agent Prisma was never officially divorced to Mitzi, his wife. She told him that, and he was overjoyed. He has been talking to his wife for the past few months, though, and they're sure to be together soon.

She sunk into her couch, patting the armrest happily. She then felt a weird presence. As if by magic, her door knocked. She felt herself tensioning and her adrenaline slowly kicking in. She reached for her gun as she swung open the door.

Atom stood there.

"God, Atom, you tensed the hell out of me." Rogue said as she placed down her gun.

"Old habits die hard, no?" he chuckled as he walked in.

"Take a seat." She said, pointing to the black couch.

"You have a weird fetish for black and white." He chuckled as he sat down on the leather couch, "Didn't know you moved out of grandpa."

Rogue chuckled. Grandpa was a term used by many agents, former and active, to call senior agents who were male. Grandma was for the female senior agents.

"Want something?" she asked while she shuffled to the kitchen.

"Water. That's all I need." He said.

"Whatever you say." She said as she poured him a glass of water, she set it on her little table before sitting down on the opposite couch.

They remained silent, just like that. He looked around but her, while she observed him.

"You're here for a reason." She said after 5 minutes.

"What?" he said.

"You heard me," she relaxed against the couch, "You're here, not because of casualness, but for something else. I'm betting for the EPF."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She scoffed.

She only narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay. You got me." He said as he placed his hands up in surrender, "I'm here on behalf of the EPF."

"Should've known." She said, half-growling, "I said, I'm not coming back."

It's been several months since the EPF became the new PSA. Rogue still refuses to go back to the EPF, since she was still shaken from the last mission.

"I doubt that." He said as he stood up.

"And what makes you say that, _Agent _Crease?" she asked as she stood up as well. He began to circle.

"You have the physique." He said as he observed her at all angles, "You have the skill. You have the knowledge. You have the experience to match. You're the perfect agent."

"I am not perfect." She said, swiveling around with him.

"Ah, but everyone thinks you are." He said, "The EPF leadership is undergoing transition. Everyone thinks you should be the General or something."

"Why?" she asked, head slightly dizzy, "Why prey on the Russian?"

"Everyone respects you there, Rogue." He said, stopping, "They know you as the girl who tried to diffuse a bomb. They know you as one of the best analysts."

"They don't know one important thing about me." She said as she stood by the door, "That I am not easy to convince."

He sighed and slipped an envelope on her table. He walks out of the door, before turning and looking her in the eye.

"You have a position awaiting you over at Tactical." He said, "Remember, one choice can transform you, one choice can destroy you, and one choice will define you."

* * *

Rogue stopped in front of the Everyday Phoning Facility.

"Fine." She mumbled, "You win, Crease."

She took a deep breath and entered the building.

It was weird, really, how this was supposed to be a phoning facility. Left and right she could see gray walls.

"Agent recognized. Good morning, Agent Rogue Tvarkov." A mechanical voice said as the pillar to her left slides open.

She looks around. No one is there. She decides to make a run for it and into the elevator. The door slams close and she is sent to a sickening descend.

She wasn't sure as to how many floors down was Headquarters. There weren't any numbers. There were only varying shades of blue and gray left and right, and cold metal that would press against her back every time the force pushes her back. Finally, she hears a ding and the door opened.

She gasped at what she saw. In front of her was a large room with one major conference table at the bottom. There were two staircases on either side, and two huge computers. There were also two sets of double doors at each side of the bottom part of the room.

"Tvarkov, right?" a man asks her, approaching the obviously visible girl.

"Yes. You are?" she asked as he outstretched his hand for shaking.

"Dennis. Agent Dennis Plexi." He said.

"Rogue. Rogue Tvarkov." She said, "I uh… don't really know what my title is."

"Ah yes!" he said, "You'll be a Superior Officer, aka a Major over at Tactical."

"Alright." She said, "So I'm SO Tvarkov."

"Come, let's start your tour." He said, "Here's your phone, ID, and dorm keys."

* * *

Rogue collapsed on the bed of her dorm once she got in. She rolled on her back to look around. There was a computer table, a large investigation table, a bookcase, a bathroom, a closet, a laundry basket, and other things she doesn't bother to identify. The room was varying shades of blue and yellow.

"This place reminds me of the Academy on the Art of Espionage." She mumbled to no one in particular.

She heard a knock on her door, and looked up to see Atom.

"Hi." He said.

"Good day." She said as she allowed her aching head to rest.

"You have uniforms in there." He said, pointing at the closet, "You also have to fill this place up with whatever things you need."

"Affirmative." She groans.

"Old habits die hard." He chuckled.

"I should ask, how did they give me an ID so fast?" she asked.

"The system upstairs is interesting, I must say. They snap a picture of you, and then it's immediately placed on your ID." He said.

"Oh."

"Here. A stack of paperwork and books brought to you by the wonderful EPF." He said, "It's a dorm-warming gift."

"Wow." She said, fingering one of the papers, "Dorm-warming, eh?"

"I am pathetic." He chuckled, "I know."

"Shut it!" she laughed.

"Anyways, get it all done ASAP, and you can start working." He said.

"On it."

"You do know that you're a major, making you more superior than me, right?" he asked.

"You're a captain?" Rogue said, confused.

"Yeah."

"Makes sense."

As he was walking off, he suddenly asked, "How many puffles do you have?"

"3 puffles. Why?"

"Colors?"

"Black, green, and purple."

"Okay. I'll get you some puffle beds."

* * *

Rogue woke up to the sound of excited squeaks.

"I'm up." She yawned as she sat up. Jazz bounced on her lap. It was if the purple puffle was trying to tell her something.

"Paperwork…" she said, realizing the heap of paperwork on her investigation desk, "Paperwork!"

She practically leaped off the bed, squeezing a toy in the process, and started finishing her paperwork.

* * *

"I didn't know anyone who can accomplish this much paperwork and still get 8 hours of sleep, Rogue. Until now."

Rogue ate her sandwich quietly, still slightly irritated from being attacked by a bunch of rookie puffles on the way to the cafeteria.

"You seem fuming, chief." Piri said, "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm perfect. Attacked by crazy puffles is nothing." Rogue said sarcastically.

"You changed in a year, Rogue." Keith said, "You look… different."

Rogue looked him in the eye, "Growth spurt."

"Ah."

Everyone remained silent for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Rogue dashed through the hallways. She wore her office uniform, except her high heels felt an inch taller. She was slightly wobbly, and even some younger agents warned her to be careful.

"I'm here to see the Deputy." Rogue panted at the lady in the front desk.

"Deputy Director Freeman?" the lady said. Rogue nodded, so she turned to her telephone, "Mr. Freeman, Ms.…"

"Tvarkov."

"Ah yes, Superior Officer Tvarkov would like to see you." The lady said.

"Let her in." a familiar, faintly Scottish voice said.

"You may see him right now." The lady nodded.

"Thanks." Rogue walked to the door, taking wide strides.

"Good to see you again, Rogue."

Rogue and Gary were face-to-face. Gary looked collected, hands folded on the table in front of him. Rogue looked like she ran to get to him, which she had done.

"I nearly didn't recognize you." He added, noticing her growth.

"Um… thanks." She said.

"Take it as a compliment, Tvarkov." He said, "Sit."

She nodded and sat down. The chair was unbelievably uncomfortable, and her nervousness is doing nothing but discomfort her even more.

"You've been very… inactive for the past few months, Rogue." He said, "You were only going out for parties, and you usually look around whenever you're in public."

"The problem is?" she asked.

"The program. It's engraved into your system. And… it's been doing… _wondrous_ things to you." He said, "Based on our survey, only a few inactive agents remain shape – even much more shaper – than active agents."

"Is that why you called me back in?" Rogue asked.

"Not only that, also that the leadership wishes you to be of good use." He said, "You were one of our top students, you know that?"

"Too well." She said, gritting her teeth. It was said, that the higher your rank is, the much more you are a threat.

"I also want to run some tests." He said, "Agent Delilah Torres narrated to me your… _healing_. It's intriguing, and I'd like to see why."

"All right, G." she said.

"You'll be acting as an analyst in the Tactical Division. You okay with that?" he asked.

"Perfect." Rogue smiled.

"Dismissed."

Rogue nodded, stood up, and walked out.

* * *

"You're the famous Rogue Tvarkov?"

Several new agents gasped, seeing their idol in front of them.

"Yup." She said, wondering why on earth is she confirming her identity.

"H-Hi." One said, shaking her hand nervously, "I-I'm A-Agent Z-Zachary E-E-lva."

"Good afternoon, Agent Elva." She said.

"We'll not trouble you." One agent said, looking quite jittery himself, "We'll leave you be. Good day."

"Same." She said as she walked off.

"Rogue?"

She looked to see Catherine. She smiled and speed walked (well, the closest effort to speed walk) to her before being dragged into what seems like Catherine's office.

"So, you're an SO?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah." She said, smiling.

"We missed you here, dearie." Catherine said, hugging the girl, "Mike would mutter how you could easily solve cases he'd handle whenever tipsy."

Rogue laughed before deadpanning, "Mrs. Tvariench. I'm not a hugger."

"Right!" Catherine said, removing her arms from Rogue's, "Sorry."

"It's alright." Rogue said, "Meanwhile, why am I here?"

"For your psych evaluation." Catherine said, "Sit."

Rogue did, and watched as Catherine set down a Lucas tower in front of her.

* * *

"Nice to see you back, Sanguine. I'll be your… superior."

Rogue and Jet were walking through the Tactical Main Office.

"You know who I am, and I know who you are, so I'll not introduce myself." Jet said, "Your main duty is to be the Chief Intelligence Analyst of the Tactical Division, thus giving you Level 6 Security Clearance."

"Main?" Rogue said, "I've heard you said main."

"Yes," he said, turning to her, "You also have… minor duties."

"That would be?" Rogue said.

"You'd occasionally be called into the field as either an assassin or a surveillance agent. Sometimes, I'll have to temporarily give you to a squad. Sometimes, I'll give you to the other agencies. Your Squad, Squad Delta, will occasionally become a squad again for various assignments."

"Alright." Rogue said, "When do I start?"

"That is for you to choose." He said.

"Now." Rogue said, smirking.

* * *

**Did anyone see the Divergent reference there?**

**Anyways, I am so excited for the next chapter! It's going to be fun, I swear to God. Wait, I don't swear. Unless if it's to the flag or something… emphasis on "or something"… Wait, what? **


	14. Chapter 13: Infiltrating in My Sleep

**In the previous chapter, Rogue returned to the EPF. Now, we fast forward to… say a year later? Yeah. A year later. **

**A little warning about Piri, though. She's… not really being innocent here.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Infiltrating in My Sleep**

_**Maguindanao Province, Philippines. 1348 **_

The summer heat burned the back of her neck as Rogue stared through the scope of her rifle. Her belly rested on the smoldering concrete, and the leather she was wearing wasn't at all helping her resist the heat.

"Troika to Sanguine, I repeat, Troika to Sanguine." Her earpiece said, followed by a dull buzz.

"This is Sanguine. What is it? Over." She said, voice raspy from the absence of water.

"Are you holding, Sanguine? Over."

"I am, Troika. How about the others? Over."

"Not really. Over."

"I should've known. Out."

Rogue sighed and looked through the scope again. She noticed small blots of black on the scope.

"I think I'm seeing our mark here… does anyone copy? Over."

A chorus of grunts and words came into the earpiece.

"Alright, agents. I want radio silence until someone takes the first shot." Their mission handler, Major Dante Ramos, said.

"Yes sir, Major Ramos." They all said.

"Sanguine, I want you to take the first shot." Dante said.

"10-4, Chief. Over and out." She said.

She looked through the scope, straining her eyes to see further.

"This is just Geneva all over again…" she mumbled.

She locked her weapon, and waited for the right timing.

3.

She thought she was hallucinating, because she sworn she saw someone familiar driving the truck.

2.

She shakes the feeling off and concentrates on the driver.

1.

Her trigger finger becomes twitchy.

0.

Nothing happens.

She looks at the rifle again, frowning and hitting it in the side.

"Troika. We have a problem here." She said. "The rifle's jammed."

"Troika isn't here to answer."

She gasped, voice all too familiar.

"S… Svetlana?"

The voice in the other line, Svetlana, let out a giggle.

"Ah, Natalia. I should've seen the look on your face. But, you're too far away." Svetlana said.

"What do you want? Where's my field commander?" Rogue said, at the verge of dumping the mission.

"Oh, your handsome field commander is with me, as well as your other friends." Svetlana said, "Come down by the office, and I'll explain."

Rogue, unsure if she will obey or not, sighs and presses the earpiece deeper into her ear.

"If you're going to shoot me, I swear, I will kill you." She growled.

"Not until I kill you first."

With that, Rogue prepared two of her pistols.

* * *

As she held the knob of the door to the office, she took a breath in. She made sure the gun in her hand was already locked and loaded. Her other, locked and loaded pistol, rested on her belt holster.

"Relax." She sighed, closing her eyes.

She felt her hand being clammy. She just sighed and twisted the doorknob.

"Good afternoon, Natalia." True to her word, Svetlana didn't shoot her.

"Afternoon." Rogue nodded.

"You must be thirsty, since you're in that. It's sunny, no?" Svetlana smiled, "That's why I like tropical islands. There's so much… sun to soak up, don't you think?"

"I'll agree to that." Rogue said, "How's Mother Russia? Being cold, as usual?"

"She's no longer your mother." Svetlana said coldly, "Besides, it seems you love your new, _adoptive_ mother better than your _biological_ one."

"I do what I want, nowadays." Rogue said, "Unlike you, Svetlana. You were forced under orders. I, on the other hand, can choose which missions can I do."

"Do you still want to live, Helada? Because I feel like I need to shoot you." Svetlana said.

"Go on, then. I'm not afraid to die in the hands of cowardice." Rogue said. She closed her eyes.

All of a sudden, a shot rang out. Rogue didn't feel anything, and peeped an eye open.

Dante stood there, breathing heavily, and holding one of Rogue's pistols.

"I finished your mission for you." Dante said.

"Why?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, HQ needs you back." Dante said, handing her a dossier.

"Good." Rogue said, smirking as she looked through the contents of the file, "Nice to know that I'll be seeing my archenemy once again."

* * *

Rogue, being jet-lagged, staggered into the Command Room.

"Ah, Agent Tvarkov. Sit." Gary said.

Rogue nodded, and sat into one of the chairs. She spotted an unfamiliar person, who stood out. She knew everyone else in the table.

"Who is this girl, G?" Rogue asked, nodding to the unfamiliar person.

"She?" Gary said, "She's Agent Ezra Trotsky. She will be a major factor in this mission." Gary said.

"If she is going to be a major factor," Rogue said, "Why haven't I heard of her yet?"

"Ah, yes." Gary said, "She's been assigned to Moscow ever since she graduated. Sometimes, she would be called to HQ missions."

"Alright." Rogue said, "Continue."

"We will be sneaking into Herbert's Lair at Toughest Mountain." Gary said as the lights dimmed, the screen behind them showed a map of Toughest Mountain, "Since this month there will be a Great Snow Race, we can easily slip by."

"How do we not alert Herbert, G?" Jason asked from the front of the table.

"He's asleep, along with Klutzy." Gary explained.

At the mention of Klutzy, members of the former PSA Squads shivered.

"Alright." Jason said, "Continue."

"We will try to trap Herbert, so that we can avoid him getting out." Gary said.

"When he wakes up, G. When he wakes up, he'll be aware." Piri said.

"I know." Gary said, "That's why there are holes in the cage. We'll be installing tubes there that will release sleeping gas into Herbert's lair." Gary said.

"And how long are we planning to expose Herbert to this… gas." Rogue said, "How sure are we that we wouldn't harm him?"

"You're actually asking about that?" Atom said, raising both eyebrows, "Thought I'd never see the day. Piri, you owe me 20."

Piri growled at Atom.

"Crease, Trotsky, Tvarkov, Perez, and Laurenson will go in." Gary said, "They will disable security inside, and allow me, Rory, and the others in to make the cage."

"Affirmative." Rogue nodded, "How do we get in?"

"There are lasers and security cameras on the way, that's all we can say." Dot said.

"Lasers and security cameras…" Jason mumbled, "Awesome."

"If I were you guys, I'd want to practice gymnastics now." Dot said, "You'll need it."

The five nodded, and disappeared to the gymnasium.

* * *

Five people hiked up the mountain, decked in snow gear.

"Nice board." Jason said to one of the civilians.

"Thanks!" he said, "Good luck!"

They eventually came before the hidden entrance. They all looked at each other before going in. Once in, Atom began to speak.

"Okay," he said, "Get out of your disguises and put on your cameras."

They all nodded and peeled off their clothes. They all wore black underneath. The three girls wore catsuits, while the boys were the combat uniform.

"Okay. Just stuff your things in your bags, and we'll go." Atom said.

They all nodded once more, and were off.

"How do we get through those security cameras?" Ezra gasped.

"Let me." Rogue said, taking out a knife and throwing it at a security camera. After that, she kept on throwing knives at the others.

"Problem solved." Piri mused.

"Let's get through this, shall we?" Atom said.

"Ladies first." Jason said, half teasing and half serious.

Rogue sighed, and walked back a bit. She then ran quick, and then threw herself above the beam or red light. She did several jumps and moves here and there, before ending up in the entrance of the next room.

Piri followed, doing several cartwheels and somersaults. She sighed in content as she ended up beside Rogue.

Ezra came next, doing several twists and turns and sliding. She held her breath when she came in front of one of them, just a small space from it.

"Hurry!" Atom said.

Ezra nodded, and quickly slipped under the beam. She ended up between Rogue and Piri.

"You can do it, boys!" Piri said.

The two boys looked at each other before nodding. They both did several (clumsy) cartwheels and a few backflips before smacking into the girls, who went through the door, which was apparently ajar.

"My head…" Piri groaned.

"Ow…" Ezra winced.

"Klutz…" Rogue grimaced.

"Sorry, ladies!" Jason said, grabbing each and every one of them.

"Let's just get to the door." Ezra and Piri groaned while Rogue smoothed down her ponytail.

* * *

They finally reached the door that separates them from Herbert.

"We don't have a key." Atom said.

"I knew we needed one." Piri muttered.

"I think I know how to get it done." Rogue said as she took out a knife.

"That wouldn't work." Jason said.

"Watch me." Rogue growled as she started banging her knife on the door.

"Who is it?" Klutzy's irritated voice said in the other side.

The door opened, revealing Klutzy. She didn't notice the agents who slipped into the door from the ceiling.

"You are a genius." Jason whispered once the door closed.

They watched as Klutzy slipped back into bed with Herbert fast asleep. She only wore a red tube shirt and white volleyball shorts. In a few minutes, Klutzy was out like a light.

"You think your sister and Herbert did-" Piri said.

"No." Jason deadpanned.

"But think of the possibilities as to what they're up to!" Piri said.

"Piri. No." Jason said.

"Come on, they make a good baby-"

"Piri." Rogue and Jason said as one, "Shut. Up. Just. Shut. Up."

With that, the agent shut up.

"Let's disable the security." Atom sighed.

They dropped to the ground and began to look at the computer.

"Who can hack into security?" Atom asked.

"I can." Ezra said.

In a few minutes, they already bypassed the security and disabled it.

"Gary, get in." Rogue said.

* * *

Klutzy woke up slowly to the noise.

"What…" she mumbled before waking up.

She saw EPF agents in the room. EPF!

"Jay!" she screamed at the sight of her brother.

"Hello, Klutzy." Jason said coldly.

"I thought you were my brother!" she cried.

"I thought you were my sister." He said.

"What did they do to you?" she gasped, "Hey! Nerd guy! What did you do to my brother?"

"My name's Gary, Klutzy." Gary said, "And I did nothing to your brother. You did."

"How?" she scoffed, "I couldn't hurt my brother!"

"You did." Gary said, "When you sided with Herbert."

Klutzy only laughed manically, "You idiots forgot one thing: Teleportation!"

She took out an old PSA phone, and teleport out of the room before anyone can protest.

"Sorry, Jay." Rogue said to Jason.

"It's okay. I'll still live." Jason said, smiling faintly.

"Right." Rogue said.

* * *

Rogue just came back from debriefing. She walked back to her dorm, sighing.

"Hi Rogue."

She turned to see Jason, who looked a bit down in the dumps.

"Hey there, Jay." Rogue said, removing her balled up fists from her hoodie's pockets.

"You available for the night?" he said.

"Yeah." She said, smiling, "Why?"

"I uh…" he said, "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Where?" she asked.

"In my dorm." He said, "I'm emotionally exhausted. I just… want a good friend beside me while I watch one of my favorites."

"Oh." She said, "Sure."

"Ever heard of Mrs. Doubtfire?" he asked.

"Who?"

"You have so much to learn, Rogue." He sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

By the time the movie was done, the two were just a heap of laughing people leaning on each other for support.

"Oh god… what… ha… hahahaha…." Rogue said, barely saying a coherent sentence.

"Watching a movie with a friend is… awesome!" Jason said, also laughing.

"I second… hahahahaha… that." She said, smiling.

They just look at each other, as they became quiet. They soon had another round of laughter.

"He reminds me of Agent Prisma, for some reason." Jason said.

"Yeah. Agreed." Rogue said, grinning.

* * *

**In memory of Robin Williams, I give you, this chapter. He was awesome, and he helped my learn what friendship is... **

**Oh god, I'm being emotional now… oh joy. **

**Meanwhile, on to happy times! Next… is pre-Blackout!**


End file.
